


爱到世界尽头/Love to the end of the world（ABO 生子）

by qingyusanguliang



Category: Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: ABO, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 55,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingyusanguliang/pseuds/qingyusanguliang





	1. Chapter 1

第一章   
洛基在瓦坎达雨季将过的夜晚，踏着轰隆的雷声，敲开了史蒂夫他们联合宿舍的门，鹰眼打开门，愣了半秒，差点把门摔到洛基脸上。邪神还是穿着那身皮甲绿披风，没带他那顶金色双角的大帽子，挺着颗圆圆的肚子，惨白的脸沾着潮湿的水汽。  
“蝼蚁，让开。”  
史蒂夫出来查看情况，和刚进屋的洛基撞了肚子，洛基瞪他一眼，后退一步。  
“哦，伟大的神，你让我们这蓬荜生辉。”克林特关上门，洛基直接走到沙发那坐下，试图翘起腿，但没成功。  
“吃过晚饭了吗？”史蒂夫边问边朝厨房走。  
“呀！今夜是Omega聚会吗？”星爵从自己房里出来，带着耳机扭动着屁股。  
洛基扫他一眼，这人直接蹦过来，坐在了他身边。“嗨，离家出走的，你叫什么名字？”  
克林特拍脑袋，预感洛基要炸，但洛基只是偏过头，带着揶揄的笑，“凡人，你不配知道我的名字。”  
“哦，你也是神！”星爵兴奋的一拍大腿，“我也是，我是个半神！神都是omega吗？也不对，那个家伙是个Alpha，种马级别……”  
洛基饶有兴趣地看喋喋不休的彼得，正准备开口，克林特赶忙坐在另一边的沙发上，问他：“你不去看看你要吃什么吗？史蒂夫做的沙拉拌菜特别棒！”  
“哦，史蒂夫又做吃的了？”彼得非常开心，笑着蹦起来，洛基被弹到一边，他人跟风一般嗖，跑了。  
沙发太软，歪倒一侧捧着肚子的洛基爬起来异常艰难，克林特咬咬下唇把笑憋回去，伸出手，洛基不太高兴地握住他的手，被他拽正坐好。  
“我去给你收拾房间，还有一间朝阳的，这雨季一个半月，被子每天都要烘，你将就点。”克林特絮絮叨叨，像招待老朋友一样自然。  
洛基等他走进房，双肘撑在膝盖上，捂住脸慢慢摩挲。  
不一会，史蒂夫端着盛满食物的托盘走出来，彼得跟在他后面抱着个碗吃的一脸满足。  
洛基双掌合拢，指尖抵在薄唇下，静静看史蒂夫给他布置碗筷。  
“吃点东西。”史蒂夫把叉子塞进他手，洛基握住叉子，每样都尝了一点，最后定在酸黄瓜沙拉那里，味道不错，他眯起眼，决定把这碗吃光。  
“你要是能天天给我做这个卷饼，我就把你带回星舰上。”彼得吃的满脸酱汁，史蒂夫抽了纸巾给他，“成交，但我估计卡魔拉不会同意。”“没事，我喜欢，火箭喜欢，傻大个喜欢，格鲁特也会喜欢，你几乎全票通过。”史蒂夫大笑，彼得的手机突然响起，他胡乱擦把脸，把手指放进嘴里吮吸，单腿跳回房间接电话。  
洛基还在慢慢解决那份沙拉，史蒂夫把温热的牛奶推给他，“喝点东西。”  
“你不打算告诉那个有钱人。”洛基拿过杯子，嗅了一下，闭眼喝了口，然后睁眼盯住史蒂夫的肚子。  
“世人眼里omega都是娇弱的，需要保护的，即使我们争取到再多的权利，这项义务。”史蒂夫拍了拍肚子，“还是会把我们钉回原点……”  
“哦，那可怜的有钱人，被你偷了一颗精子。”洛基叼着叉子，微笑着靠在沙发上。  
“我觉得我跨不过那条河流。”史蒂夫将一小盘牛排推到洛基面前，示意他再吃点。  
“那封道歉信不算？”  
“那只是个解释。”史蒂夫知道洛基是指自己寄给史塔克的那封信，“回过神来看，我有时想杀了自己。”史蒂夫觉得透骨的疲倦漫上来，让人骨节酸疼，他从未曾和任何人聊起过这样的话题，“我和他，你选哪一个？”很多个午夜梦回，他会看见史塔克这样问他，但他知道，史塔克不会这样问，他一直相信自己，相信当初他们的团队，是他，没有给他们商量的时间，他站在自己的角度上需求问题的解决办法，他自认为隐瞒是对双方都好的处理，也许在心里他从不认为感情也好，队友也好能给他提供有效的庇护，他害怕被不合群，他希望群体接纳他，但更多时候他是一个人去思考解决的路径，指挥也好，服从也罢。  
“你在害怕。”洛基没动那块牛排，只抱着牛奶一口口啜饮，像在喝美酒，如果你忽略他紧皱的眉头。  
“我一直都在害怕。”史蒂夫把手指放到嘴边，无意识的开始啃指甲，“从我醒来的第一天我就在害怕，就像走在空无一人的夜晚街道上。”  
“那个铁头安东尼是你能抓住唯一的光。”  
史蒂夫喜欢他这个形容，再看当时的自己确实也是这个样子，听到吧唧的消息后，他觉得自己必须做点什么，太好了，终于有自己熟悉的人。溺水之人看到唯一的浮木，更何况巴基不仅是自己的救生木，他还是自己的根，是自己全部的少年时代，是自己担在肩膀上的爱与责任，他不可能放开他，即使巴基只剩一只手，他也想拉着他走到阳光下，跟每个人介绍：“嗨，这是我的好兄弟巴基”。  
“房间收拾好了。”克林特走出来，打断他们的谈话，他满头是汗，抓起牛排吃了个干净，“你还吃吗？”他问洛基，洛基摇摇头，他就把其他食物也统统干掉了。  
史蒂夫把盘子们丢回洗碗机，洛基已经进屋洗漱，克林特坐在沙发上，摸着撑圆的肚子问他：“不通知索尔？”  
“不用了，让他安心住着吧……”史蒂夫给他泡了杯消食的酒茶，瓦坎达当地特产。  
克林特一脸痛苦的喝下去，擦擦嘴，“他看起来营养不良，明天约伊娃给他做个检查，两个人的事不能随意马虎。”  
“辛苦你了，旺达又不回来住？”史蒂夫看向旺达的房门，这小姑娘八天没回来了。  
“黄钻小子带她去斯里兰卡玩，没个十天半月不会回来的。”克林特爬起来，“我回屋了，你早点睡吧……”  
“晚安。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二章  
等史蒂夫洗漱完毕靠在床头，门突然被推开，洛基抱着被子枕头走进来，无声地盯住他，史蒂夫只好往另一边挪挪，洛基什么都没说，直接躺下伸手关了灯。史蒂夫看看手里的书，无奈地丢回床头柜，拉上被子睡觉。  
半夜雨越下越大，洛基开始拼命挣扎，带动床铺剧烈震荡，史蒂夫爬起来拧开灯，看见洛基闭着眼挥舞双手，两腿乱蹬，嘴里发出无声的哭喊，他忙试图上前按住他，却险些让他踢中肚子，正当他准备喊人时，值夜班的朗姆洛回来，踹开门，瞪着床上的洛基。  
“快过来帮帮忙？”  
“这谁啊？”  
“一个神。”  
“啥玩意？”朗姆洛固定住洛基双手，史蒂夫压住他的腿，脑子里组织语言准备给他解释。  
“神经病你带来家干什么？”朗姆洛明显误会了，他的认知里也没有神这一类概念，洛基动的很厉害，他不得不花很大力气控制住他，为此他有点恼火，大着嗓门道：“你还把他弄床上来，这回头给你一拳，吧唧肯定数落我，神经病捆储物间就好了，明天扔给伊娃，你看看多危险。”  
“不是…”史蒂夫示意他小声点，“他是神，天上的神，不是神经病。”虽然洛基日常表现近乎神经病，但史蒂夫也不能让朗姆洛把他捆进储物间，天知道雷神会不会一锤子炸了这？  
朗姆洛没听懂，低头打量洛基，洛基猛的睁开眼，漂亮的碧色眼瞳空洞又暗淡，史蒂夫听见他说，“母亲，对不起。”  
“哎哎哎，这神发烧了。”朗姆洛感觉到洛基体温烫的厉害，也不敢松手，史蒂夫只好放开他的腿准备下床打电话叫伊娃，“别！”洛基飞一起脚，踢在史蒂夫后背，史蒂夫身体前倾，脑袋磕在床柱上，咚，一声闷响。  
“神tm还打人。”朗姆洛气的拧他一把，洛基也没醒，嘴角挂着弧坏笑。“梦游呢？！你没事吧？”  
史蒂夫摆摆手，惊魂未定的揉揉肚子，下床给伊娃打电话。  
电话拨不出去，雷电劈烧了他们这里整条通讯线路，“唉，这神尿裤子了！”朗姆洛扯着嗓子喊，克林特揉着眼睛跑进来，“这叫破水！”他一巴掌扇开朗姆洛，凑到洛基耳边喊他：“索尔来了！”  
洛基慢慢睁开眼，摸了摸床铺，立刻感觉到自己的异常：“你们出去，我自己来。”他无力地催促他们，却在史蒂夫将要离开的时候伸手拽住了他的衣袖，史蒂夫回头望他，拍拍他指尖微微泛白的手，拖过转椅，坐在他的床边。  
“别看，别看我。”洛基用手臂盖住眼睛，运起所有力气对抗这一场漫长的煎熬，身体无休无止的阵痛，下腹持续不休的酸疼坠胀，涓涓涌出的羊水，他能做的只有抓紧手下的床单，实在耐受不住时发出凄凉的呼痛。  
不知过去多久，阵痛稍缓，洛基疲惫不堪地抬头，就见史蒂夫安静地坐在他身侧，脊背挺直，他再稍微一侧眼，鹰眼靠在衣柜边，懒洋洋打哈欠。他的焦躁和伤怀一点点平复下去，无端泛起一点奢望，这样就好，让他努力生下这对小生命，让他在这个两季之国抚养他们长大，平安终老，忘记那些折磨，埋葬那些侮辱，作为一个平凡的Omega，如母亲渴望的那样，在有花园的长椅上静静晒一个下午的太阳。

“要不要喝点水。”史蒂夫听他不发出声音，回过头来问他。洛基点点头，史蒂夫从暖壶里接一杯水，过来环住他，让他靠在自己腿上，慢慢喂他喝水。  
半杯水下去，洛基皱眉，腹背被疼痛撕扯，阵痛卷土重来，他握紧史蒂夫的手，却不敢用力，他推了推史蒂夫：“帮我看看，看看。”  
水杯被打翻，水打湿地毯，史蒂夫掀开洛基腿上的薄毯，浓厚的血腥味呛的他喉头翻涌，肚子里的小生命不舒服地胡乱踢打。  
“我来我来！”鹰眼从地上爬起来，拉着史蒂夫到门口，“你去透口气，我来。”  
“神生孩子，凡人为您帮忙。”克林特一边做清洁一边咕咕叨叨，洛基又疼又气，对他翻白眼，紧咬地牙关溢出小猫一样的哭嚎声，他赶忙竖起一根手指塞进嘴里，克林特不给面子的大笑。“啊-”疼痛越来越密集，洛基咬住自己的手背，克林特扳开他的手，“要喊就喊，憋着一会心口痛。”他把手探进他两腿间，准确地摸进入口。  
“痛啊……我杀了你！”洛基偏过脸，眼泪滑在枕头上，他看见史蒂夫又坐了回来，还是背对着他，宽阔的身影让他难过又安心。  
“我快摸到了，你再加把劲。”克林特拿另一只手按压洛基的肚子，洛基连蹬腿的力气都没有，只能胡乱转头哭喊。  
“使劲，使劲。”克林特将他两腿分的得更开，婴儿露出了半个小脑袋，洛基觉得腰腹痛的几乎麻木了，他拼命拱起身子，克林特小心翼翼拉住婴儿，两人配合，一点点把这个小生命拽到这个世间。  
史蒂夫惊奇地转过脸，小家伙和他大眼瞪小眼，发出令人炸耳的哭嚎，克林特飞快的剪断脐带，把孩子塞进他怀里。“还有一个，你别睡。”他拧了一下洛基，又收获一枚白眼，“放过我吧！”洛基不停的惨呼，手指痉挛将床铺抓的破烂不堪，克林特用力分开他的两条长腿，帮他调整呼吸，不一会另一个小家伙也出生了。  
洛基瘫在枕头上，克制不住的颤抖，克林特指挥史蒂夫给两个小家伙擦洗，自己则忙着给洛基上药。  
“又来了一个神！天上掉下来的！”房门被撞开，朗姆洛冲进来，身后跟着雷神-索尔。  
克林特忙把血迹斑斑的毯子给洛基重新盖好，索尔打扮的非常奇怪，一顶镶红宝石的金冠，在奔跑中歪了，一身簇新的金红披风，边角绣满花枝，一对眼睛点着黑曜石交颈相思鸟缠绵在其中，就连他那身胸甲，都换成了耀目的金色，看起来好像从某场盛典中匆忙而来。  
他瞪着洛基，又看了看史蒂夫怀里的两个孩子，一步一步机械地向前挪动，强大的Alpha信息素如奔腾不息的巨浪，瞬间充满这个不大的房间。史蒂夫颓然跌坐在地上，“收起你的信息素！”克林特冲过去，抱住从他手里滑落的一个孩子。“哇！”小东西一齐大哭，史蒂夫额角坠下汗滴，朗姆洛也跑来扶住他，两人勉强撑起自己的信息素与索尔抗衡。  
索尔充耳不闻，他离洛基半步之遥，孩子的哭声让他缓缓转头，“别碰我的孩子！”洛基抬手打出一道银蓝色的屏障，隔开索尔和史蒂夫，这个举动几乎消耗完他最后的神力，他连坐姿都无法维持，捂住心口倒挂在床沿。  
“洛基！”索尔跪下来抱住他，洛基无力地推拒，索尔放开他，他砸进枕头里，听见索尔说：“不是你的错，对不对……我都知道了……你没有错。”他听见小弟和矮人们的对话，他看到母亲藏起来的梦境，希芙设计了那个荒谬的夜晚。索尔不敢想象，他又无法放任自己去想象，那样寒冷地冬夜，洛基一个人怎样生下他们的孩子，怎样抱着那个小小的逝去的生命踩着红蔷薇遍地的荆棘，熬过那场永无休止的漫天风雪。  
“那又怎么样呢？”洛基笑起来，他已经过了想哭就能哭的童年时代，他也过了爱恨简单的少年时期，他曾试着拥抱命运，却最终被命运揍得遍体鳞伤，他渴望被相信，渴望被拥抱，可如今迟来的相信还有什么用呢？  
索尔找不到可以应答的词汇，他张开嘴又合上，他听见洛基的声音，像从很远的地方传来，疲惫而伤怀：“就算你从希芙的婚礼上逃出来，你还是要回到那个王庭；就算你知道了所有真相，你还是会接过那顶王冠。滚吧，别碰我的孩子，滚的越远越好，不然我就把他们两个摔死在你眼前。”  
索尔不知所措，他朝洛基的脸庞伸出手，洛基就这样看着他，嘴角挂一弧嘲讽的笑，索尔收回手，他知道洛基说的全对，他什么也做不了，他莽撞而冲动，他不是一个好哥哥，也做不了一位称职的父亲，但他终究是阿斯加德的王，被九界生民所仰望，被普天万物所期待，他会回到那个地方去，他也只能回到那个地方，像星辰最终回归星轨，是一生挣扎不出的宿命。  
门外集结的号音响彻，索尔摊开自己空无一物的双手，最后看一眼两个小家伙，史蒂夫和克林特一人抱一个，他们已经不哭了，金发蓝瞳，他们身体里流淌着自己的血液。  
他这样想着，大步走出门去，雷神之锤回到他的手中，他向天空高举战锤，闪电劈裂暗沉夜幕，云收雨散，瓦坎达的雨季终于过去。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章  
不过半个月的时间，史蒂夫他们就让洛基的两个小家伙折磨的生无可恋，最可怕的是洛基几乎完全不插手，邪神只喜欢坐在飘窗发呆，任凭身边的孩子们哭破天。

朗姆洛觉得他这是产后抑郁，但邪神拒绝接受治疗，他消瘦的厉害，吃的也越来越少，史蒂夫又还怀着，巴基和克林特只能临时充当奶爸，好心好意的伺候这两个小家伙。

某天热的不像话的夜晚，克林特从颠三倒四的睡眠里醒来，擦把脸侧耳听下屋外的动静，判断两个小家伙已经睡着，随后他捕捉到一丝微弱的呻吟声，“你还好吗？”他打开门向客厅探出脑袋。

“吵着你啦？”史蒂夫坐在沙发上，揉着腰问，“没，睡了一天了。”克林特缓缓关上屋门，走到史蒂夫身边，蹲下帮他按摩，“疼的厉害？”

“下半身疼的快木了……”史蒂夫有点不好意思，但他疼得也实在不想拒绝，“躺都躺不住。”

“从军久了，看起来好的地方基本都有些小毛病。”克林特手法熟练，一点点揉开史蒂夫淤结的经络。“那屋三个都睡下了？”

“小孩子真可怕。”史蒂夫瞧一眼屋门，知道他讲的是洛基，“朗姆洛和我差不多哄了一个小时，要命的是他就那么看着。”

克林特笑起来，“有时候觉得Omega真惨。”

“什么？”史蒂夫不明所以。

“以前人们都说女人柔弱可怜要生孩子，天天变着方歌颂母亲伟大，实际暗地里给人上各种枷锁。现在好了，上帝一挥手，男人也要生孩子了，又要生孩子还要烦工作和家庭，稍微装装傻 omega协会还会找上门说你不思进取，拉低整体，真是的，不管走到哪里，歧视无处不在。”克林特边说边让史蒂夫撑靠在沙发扶手上，力道适中的给他按摩腰背。

史蒂夫也好笑，“那我们要不要去Omega协会告他，说他虐待小孩子。”

“Omega协会能管阿斯加德的神吗？”克林特摇头，“我老觉得是阿拉斯加，哈哈哈哈。”

大门在这时候打开，结束巡逻任务的巴基走进屋，“又疼了？”他看向捧着肚子的史蒂夫，“没事，我这都弄好了。”克林特扶着史蒂夫坐正，巴恩斯把手里的牛奶插上吸管递给史蒂夫。

“还习惯吗？”史蒂夫问巴基，“挺好的。”巴基站在沙发边看史蒂夫的金发还有那个凸起的圆肚子，“我挺喜欢瓦坎达的。”少年时听着炮火跳舞，中年后在血腥遍地里寻求逃离，百载光阴辗转，最后还能有一块世外桃源，巴恩斯觉得挺满足。

“谢谢你。”他对史蒂夫说。

“巴基！”史蒂夫抬头，蓝绿色眼瞳印照他的眼，有股熟悉的力量让人安心，“我们不说这些，你知道的，只要是你，怎么都可以。”

“我是不是该跟这个小家伙说对不起？”巴基把手放在史蒂夫肚子上，能感受到小家伙不耐烦地翻了个身。

史蒂夫放松肩背靠着沙发，“与你无关，你从来没有太多选择，而这个是我的选择。”

“你还会回去吗？”巴基握住史蒂夫伸来的手，像以前一样把它在灯光中摊开，看上面简单的纹路，不知哪本书里说过，掌纹简单，心也简单，史蒂夫从来如此，简单而坚定，直面所有挑战，寻求一个人的解决方法。

史蒂夫摇摇头，“也许不会，至少在我没找到方法之前。”

“你们就是想得多。”克林特拆了一袋薯片，巴基开心的抓了一把，碎渣掉史蒂夫满身。“要我说，小的都有了，亲个嘴，睡个觉，一切迎刃而解，你学学巴基，再看看朗姆洛。”

突如其来的一箭，巴基差点没让薯片呛死，“我去看看朗姆洛。”他立刻切换话题，快步到房门前，在两扇门前犹豫一秒，拉开左边的门，“哇！”婴儿的啼哭声响彻客厅，洛基躺在床上，收回指尖弹出的绿色魔法，快速抓起毛毯盖住脸。

巴基叹口气，走过去抱起那个哭闹不休的小家伙，然后对另一个准备跟风痛哭的微笑，伸手拍了拍他的肉嘟嘟的小脸，成功将“一个哭，两个嚎，大家都不要睡好觉”的悲剧扼杀在萌芽里。

“你刚才想干什么？”他抱着小家伙转圈，试图降低他的分贝。

“想给他来个消音魔法！”洛基实在闷得受不了，掀开毛毯靠在床头，挫败地看着摇篮。

巴基挠挠头，“你的想法不错。”手放下的时候摸到小家伙的身体，滚烫！“他好像发烧了！”

洛基一脸生无可恋的看着他，“然后呢？”

“克林特！”巴基直接呼唤外援。

“怎么了？怎么了！”鹰眼随叫随到，“你来他屋干嘛？”

“我开错门了。”巴基把小家伙塞给克林特，“他是不是发烧了？”

“天呐，赶快上医院。”克林特抱起小家伙，指挥巴基往背包里面塞奶瓶、纸巾、尿不湿，“快走，你去吗？”他突然想起来，回头问洛基。

洛基慢吞吞爬下来，给自己变幻一身得体的西装，“我好像是应该去的。”

“把两个一起带去吧，都检查一下。”朗姆洛被吵醒，打开屋门揉着一头短寸，走过去抱起另一个小家伙。

“我跟你们一起去。”史蒂夫插一句，“反正也睡不着。”

就这样，克林特开车，带着一大屋子人，浩浩荡荡去往伊娃的小诊所。

洛基单手撑在车窗边，不时用一根手指扒开小被子看一眼巴基怀里的小家伙，他烧的满脸通红，哭声都渐渐低落。“丑死了。”洛基嫌弃地撇嘴，但还是拉住那个乱动的小手，虚握在掌心里，偷偷给他灌一点法力。

“你这车开哪去了？”副驾驶座的朗姆洛发现本该开在泥土地上的车开到一块碎石铺就的小路上，远处能看见奇怪地尖顶房屋。

“下车！”洛基猛地拉开车门，巴基一手抱着孩子一手护住史蒂夫推开另一边车门，朗姆洛和克林特直接跳窗。

碎石地面开始像波涛一样翻滚，“什么情况？”他们背靠背站稳，朗姆洛将孩子递给史蒂夫，擦着大腿拉开枪栓，巴恩斯握紧他的铁臂，克林特张弓四处观望。

洛基飞快地在半空画下一个五芒星阵，地面静止，他碧色的双眸微微眯起，不太高兴的舔舔唇角，吐出一个词解释：“魔。”

“啥？”朗姆洛决定回去以后一定要多搞几本神话书来研究研究，不然和神沟通太有障碍。

一个个穿黑色披风的魔从天空落下，克林特三箭齐发，瞬间穿透了四个。“他们对人类的攻击有限。”洛基召唤狂风，云层飘来将惨白的月亮遮住，越来越多的魔飘来，朗姆洛索性收起枪，和巴基双拳合并，尽可能的牵制住大部分主力。

但这数量实在太多了，史蒂夫行动不便，一个漂浮到他身后的魔重重地踹了他的腰，婴儿从他手里滑出去，克林特转过身，一箭射死了那个偷袭者，洛基抱住即将落地的小家伙，小家伙不满意地哇哇大哭。

“他们不会减少吗？”朗姆洛大喊，这些东西打散了很快又重新组合，受伤后不过三秒就会恢复，简直要把人活活累死。

“等我一下。”洛基施法将孩子捆在胸前，眉心紧皱，“诸神之心，愿你宽恕于我，地底的火焰，永不熄灭。”

他念出奇怪而连绵的咒语，五芒星闪烁起翠绿色的光芒，汗从他光洁的额角滴下，风中浓重的血腥味渐渐散去，两侧的尖顶房屋时而消失，时而显现，魔的攻击减缓。

“啊——”突如其来的金色法阵从洛基脚下升起，将他牢牢裹挟，让他猝不及防跪倒在地，地面重新疯狂翻涌，尖顶房屋再次变得清晰可见，翠绿色法阵暗淡无光，魔卷土重来。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫努力保持平衡试图去抓洛基的小臂，结果被那个金圈弹了出去，巴恩斯和朗姆洛同时向着他飞奔，一个拉住他，一个垫在他身下。

洛基摇头，按住心脏的位置，他彷如身处炼狱，四肢百骸泛起尖锐的撕裂痛，法力在一点点被抽离，他不得不收紧拳头，咬住牙关，把逼到喉头的血尽数吞下。

该死的，他低估希芙的嫉妒心了，那个女人，从小时就有数不尽的坏点子，为了让索尔多看她一眼，她能把自己锁进尼福尔海姆[ii]的无底洞里，如果当时洛基没能聪明地找到出口，那么他可能早已经已经烂死在那儿了。

当然作为报复，他后来剪掉希芙的一头金发，虽然搞不清状况的索尔为这个破事气了自己三个月，但是一想到那个女人尖叫哭泣秃着脑袋的样子，洛基就能开心的笑起来。

索尔从和希芙的婚礼上跑了，跑到瓦坎达来看自己生孩子，这个女人不给自己的搞点事情出来简直对不起他们这么多年的针锋相对。

洛基晃晃怀里的小家伙，被疼痛折磨的筋疲力竭，他太大意了，希芙居然敢打破九界平衡在人间召唤出魔族，是谁允许的呢？谁又能精准的做出吸收他法力的神阵法？奥丁，自己的父王，也只有他的了。毕竟自己只是个不听话的勾引他最期望长子的下贱omega，能利用希芙的手弄死自己，奥丁一定挺满意的。

法力所剩无几，捆住孩子的法绳已经不能维持，洛基集中精神用发抖的双手解下还在哭闹的小家伙，看也不看就将他丢了出去。

越来越多的魔朝他这里冲过来，洛基看一眼天空，喃喃自语：“哥哥，我这次终于要输给她了，怎么办呢？”


	4. Chapter 4

第四章  
史蒂夫和巴恩斯各自抱起一个孩子，以身为墙，牢牢挡在他的身前  
。  
“这两个老冰棍！”洛基忍着剧痛站直，袖中匕首划破手掌，用鲜血浇灌已经失去光芒的五芒星，嘴里念出一段禁忌的法咒。

他不能输，他决不能让自己输！

雷电破空，劈散遮住月光的厚厚云层，咒语被打断，洛基匆忙抬头，不自觉的微笑，索尔奥丁森从天而降，然而很快洛基就笑不出来了，因为索尔伸出手，他的锤子自北方而来，横冲直撞的打碎困住洛基的金圈，将本就站立不稳的他掀翻在地，牢牢压在他的胸口。

“额，洛基，他只是迷路了。”索尔再次对他的傻锤子伸出手，锤子飞回他的手中，帮着他把那些讨厌的魔清扫干净，一切恢复原样。

朗姆洛狂笑，史蒂夫憋笑，洛基躺在地上听着小家伙们声嘶力竭的哭声想，如果他们两个其中有一个继承了索尔的智商，自己一定要亲手把他丢进密米尔泉[iii]里，补充一下他可怜的核桃仁大的脑子，绝对！

“咦，退烧了。”巴基把小家伙递给索尔，克林特发现他们就站在伊娃诊所的门口，“不许碰他！”洛基跳起来，一脚踹开索尔，“会传染的，蠢货！”

伊娃给两个小家伙都仔细做了检查，没有什么大的毛病，发烧是因为婴儿自动调节体温的能力比成人弱，而雨季过去的瓦坎达，夜晚实在太热。

克林特又开车把大伙带回去，索尔站在车门外，他坐不下了，“洛基。”

“别跟我说话，不想听。”洛基敲敲克林特的座椅，“开车！”

索尔追在车后，“我没有娶希芙，我不会娶她的！我只要你！”

朗姆洛坏心眼的吹口哨，巴基问史蒂夫：“我是不是应该鼓掌？”克林特回头对史蒂夫讲：“你快学学，这么多好例子！”

洛基无奈的捂住脸，看着怀里的睡着的小家伙，为什么他们永远要这样，一个跑，一个追，这个持续百年的把戏，索尔为什么永远不会厌倦？他就不能像童话书里的王子一样认真的与他这个反派为敌？

车开到联合宿舍，索尔堵住洛基，“我还有事，马上就得回去！哦，看他睡得多香。”他对洛基怀里的小家伙傻笑，然后飞快亲吻洛基的面颊，“等我，别跑，弟弟！”

没等洛基咆哮，他就消失的无影无踪，洛基忍无可忍的拿手背擦脸，把可能存在的口水抹在他怀里的小家伙脸上，慢吞吞走进房间。

他想自己是不是该离开了？毕竟弄出这么大的麻烦，他一直一个人，哪怕现在又有了这两个小家伙，他还是一个人。

他沉浸在孤单的情绪里，把另一个被巴恩斯放回摇篮的小家伙也抱起来，往门外走。

“唉唉唉！”克林特拿着奶瓶叫住他，“你跑哪去啊？你要散心别带着他们！”

朗姆洛嫌弃地抓着尿不湿，伸手从他怀里抱走一个小家伙，“让开！别挡路！”

“你吃东西吗？”史蒂夫在厨房里喊他，洛基的眉心舒展开来，他环顾亮着暖黄灯光的老宿舍，随手将另一个小家伙塞给克林特，姿态优雅地走到史蒂夫身边，“不要上次那个酸黄瓜，我这回想试试你的小牛排。”

“哦，你这个主意不错。”

等吃饱喝足后，他们窝在沙发里一起看了一部神话片，洛基对于那里面造型怪异，名字熟悉的神们一一点评，朗姆洛听得云里雾里，洛基还给他们现场点了一簇火，结果房顶的灭火装置敬职敬责的把他喷成落汤鸡，影片的片尾曲恰到好处的响起，大家哄笑着回自己的房间。

洛基给自己做了简单的清理，换上柔软的睡袍，第一次对摇篮里的小家伙们说晚安。

隔壁的房间，朗姆洛躺在巴恩斯怀里，“你那么喜欢神生的那两个小崽子？”

“嗯。”巴基毫不掩饰的点头，“多么有趣。”

“那让老子也给你生两个吧！”朗姆洛腾的翻过身，遮掩微微发红的耳朵尖，“肯定比负重急行军容易多了。”

金属的手在他肩背游离，熟悉的欲望塞进了他的湿暖之地，床铺咯吱摇晃。

一个小时后，“你就不能当我刚才说的是个屁吗！”被摆成M型，双腿大开的朗姆洛抓着枕头咆哮。

“不能！史蒂夫说，答应就要做到！”巴基再一次挺进那个熟悉的入口。

“去你的史蒂夫啊！慢点…啊啊啊…太深了啊…”

坐在自己床上的史蒂夫，打了两个喷嚏，他莫名其妙的放下看了一半的书，伸手敲敲墙壁，示意好兄弟小声点。

他睡不着，总想着索尔追在车后面的样子，金发的神如一头忠实的金毛，毫不掩饰他霸道的爱情。

史蒂夫难过地摸摸肚子，因为缺少Alpha信息素，这个小生命发育的并不是很好，他总在午夜醒来，梦到托尼站在他眼前，胸口是一个巨大的空洞，他左眼乌青，唇角滴着血，无声的看着他，史蒂夫觉得疼，心尖像被一把钝刀撕扯，痛的让人想大叫，每当这时候，肚子里的小家伙会跟着他一起不安，翻滚，踢打，将他从噩梦里拉出来，让他一个人安静的看天慢慢亮起来。

史蒂夫掀开被子，坐到电脑桌前，他无意识的打开网站，经常搜索的页面跳出托尼史塔克的许多信息，他想找个人聊聊天，他憋得快爆炸了。  
页面右下角有个弹框：蛛网聊天室，网住你的小心事。他碰了下鼠标，点进去。

正在史塔克房间玩电脑的彼得跳起来，“嗨嗨！史塔克先生，终于有人联系我了！”这是他的网络信息课作业，他真的跟蜘蛛一样在这个史塔克先生给他弄得咨询网站等了快一个月，才等到这么一个主动来聊天的。

“孩子，好样的！”史塔克丢下一颗螺丝，揉了揉发疼的左臂，“好好和人说话，别把这个可怜的蛾子吓跑了。”

“你还好吗？”彼得写了又删，删了又写，最后不小心发出这么一段话，烂透了，他捂住脸。

史蒂夫盯着屏幕上那句话，敲击键盘，“不太好，你能听我说说话吗？”他没想到会有人回复，毕竟他对网络不太熟悉。

“耶！”彼得欢呼！“我愿意听你说，都会好的，一切都会好的。”

史蒂夫反而不知该从何说起，他简单总结了一下，写道：“我很喜欢一个人，但是我弄丢他了，我想把他找回来。”喉头奇怪的酸涩感随着他打下的这段话，变得微微舒展，他想原来自己是这样想的，“托尼。”他对着空荡的房间默念熟悉的名字。

“嗨嗨！史塔克先生，我该怎么回复？他说他弄丢了心爱的人！”彼得抱着电脑跳到史塔克身边，“他看起来超难过。”

“哦，孩子，得了，你可看不到他！”史塔克擦干净手上的机油，戳着键盘，“也许你可以试着去和他聊聊？”

“我见不到他了，他也不会愿意听我聊。”回复来的非常快，“我是个挺自以为是的人。”

史塔克摸了摸鼻子，“我们都一样吧，谁都是在自己的世界里活着，别人进来，然后离开。”

他把这段话发出去，“孩子，帮我给那个手机充个电。”他指了指床头柜的老式翻盖手机。

“这个手机比我年纪还大吧！”彼得笑嘻嘻的抓起手机去充电，“真不敢想象，史塔克先生居然会有这个玩意儿！”他被地毯绊了一下，手机从他手里飞出去，史塔克像风一样扑过来接住，然后重重摔倒在地。

“哦，对不起，史塔克先生！”彼得慌乱地看着捏紧左臂，额角绷起青筋的史塔克。

“没事，只是有点拉伤，快回复下那个人，然后我们去看医生。”

彼得飞快回到电脑前，看见屏幕上又多了一段话，“也许是吧，我的状况比较特殊，我要先休息了，明天你还在吗？”

“在的，只要你需要，我一直都在。”彼得赶快回复，随后看着对方下线，扶起史塔克去找他的私人医生，“这人是不是身体不太好。”他嘀咕。  
“也许是吧，失恋的人都比较惨。”史塔克有气无力的刷卡开门。

史蒂夫合上电脑，回到自己的床，看一眼自己的手机，他翻出和史塔克的聊天记录，最有一条是：等你回来，我们好好谈谈。时间是七个月前。

他丢下手机，强迫自己进入睡眠。

“托尼，晚安。”他又一次和空气道别。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章  
第一个发现史蒂夫没起床跑步的是洛基，他被两个小家伙吵醒，给自己变出三个分身，冲奶粉、换尿不湿、整理床铺，一个都不耽误。

正当他沾沾自喜地刷牙时，突然感觉有什么地方不对，屋外太过安静，往常这个点，史蒂夫应该回来了，煎培根的香气会顺着门缝飘满他的屋子。

洛基迅速的完成洗漱，走出去发现史蒂夫的房门紧闭，他想了想，反手去敲朗姆洛的房门，巴基打开门，满屋都是雄性动物的麝香味，洛基嫌弃地退后一步，指指史蒂夫的屋子：“你们队长今天没跑步。”

巴基几乎立刻变了脸色，连朗姆洛也软着腿从床上爬下来，匆匆套件睡袍就去敲门，没人应声，巴基直接打开房门，史蒂夫还在睡觉，屋里窗帘只拉一半，房间干净而整洁。

“史蒂夫。”巴基走过去摸他的额头，他睡得不太安稳，眉头紧皱，被子整个裹在肚子上。“病了？”朗姆洛凑过脸，巴基摇摇头，这是他第一次遇见不按预定时间做事的史蒂夫，常年相处中，史蒂夫脑袋里就像有一个闹钟，到点就去做他制定好的事情，从不因为外力而动摇。

他看着史蒂夫长满青色胡渣的脸，有些不知所措，就算是少年时，哪怕哮喘发作一夜无法入眠的史蒂夫，也会在早上按照约定时间去上课，现在究竟怎么了？

史蒂夫慢慢睁开眼睛，被床边围的一圈人吓了一跳，“出什么事了？”他揉揉脑袋，巴基给他背后塞一个枕头，方便他躺好。

“你今天没去跑步。”洛基一边盯着自己屋里的小家伙们，一边插嘴和史蒂夫说话。

史蒂夫扫一眼墙上的挂钟，“九点了？我可真能睡。”他懊恼地拍拍床铺，然后对巴基笑笑：“我没事，你今天有巡逻任务吗？”

“我得过去了，他们好像发现了一个九头蛇的小基地。”巴基确定史蒂夫没什么事情，就准备收拾出门，“你跟我来吗？”他随口问洛基。

“终于不用对着这两个小家伙了。”洛基把婴儿床拉进史蒂夫的卧室，“麻烦你了，休假的队长！”

他欢快地跟着巴基跑了，朗姆洛对着摇篮里的小家伙吐舌头，顺手拉开窗帘，然后在史蒂夫的床边坐下，“你怎么了？”

“托尼选择了别人。”史蒂夫低下头，昨天晚上不管他怎么强迫自己都无法入睡，于是他试着躺在床上用手机搜索复仇者联盟，他看到一篇文章，讲他们以前在大厦里种种的旧时光，史蒂夫就着床头灯看完了这五万字，想念像一颗种子，在他离开托尼的那天就已经扎根在他心里，一日日长大发芽，猝不及防被这一段段文字催开了酸痛的花。

接着史蒂夫偶然发现这篇文的发布者就是托尼史塔克，于是他又点击这个ID进去，发现里面还有一篇连载，写于一个月前，一直在更新，虫铁，文章细细描述了小蜘蛛与托尼现在的好时光，他们一起去森林公园，一起去参加新产品发布会，小蜘蛛会织一张网让托尼坐在楼顶看星星。史蒂夫平静的翻完了所有，一个人在暗夜里发呆，他数着肚子里小生命的心跳，等天亮时才渐渐睡去。

“卧槽！”朗姆洛让他这一句话炸的险些掉下床，虽然他不怎么相信爱情，能误打误撞遇上巴基简直是奇迹。但是史塔克和史蒂夫，巴基每天晚上都会为自己拆散了他们而无比愧疚，现在看来完全没必要，还是新闻头版最靠谱，托尼就是个花花公子，一个礼拜睡姑娘不带重样的。

他努力让自己的表情看起来不那么狰狞，尝试用平静地语气对史蒂夫道：“这也是正常事，你们已经分手了，都是成年人，不拖不欠。”

史蒂夫没说话，“那你是打算把肚子里这个宰了，再重新找一个吗？”朗姆洛盯住史蒂夫的肚子。

“没有，我就是一时情绪，走吧，我们去医院，我该打针了。”史蒂夫又恢复冷静自持，干脆利落的起身收拾。

朗姆洛望着他依旧挺直的肩背，摸了把脸上的烧伤，想起那时候巴基从那个旧村庄的地下室找到自己，抚摸着他满身的伤痕，拽着他走到阳光里，跪倒在地，塞给他一把枪，然后为他套上戒指，用枪对着自己的心口，斩钉截铁地告诉他：“我不管你变成什么样，只要是你，什么都可以，做囚犯可以，亡命天涯可以，要么同意我，要么开枪。”

人呐，要遇上个这么肯一生一世跟自己一条心的人，可真他妈难。

伊娃的诊所，朗姆洛抱着洛基的两个小家伙等着史蒂夫出来，因为无法获得孩子父亲的Alpha信息素，所以每周史蒂夫都要进行两次脊椎注射，把合成的类人工信息素和稳定剂推进体内，药剂注入的过程简直堪比受刑，连史蒂夫这样的自制力，都需要两个肌肉男护工按压着才能顺利进行，而且就算这样，他也不一定能平安生产，单身omega生子在如今这样发达的医学条件下，依然是一场豪赌。

朗姆洛气的想打人，遭了这么多罪，还要收获一个悲剧的心碎结尾，哼，今天晚上得和巴基讲清楚，赶快给史蒂夫再找一个吧。

 

九头蛇小基地，巴基第一次和洛基配合，神的魔法对付凡人是会受到制约，但这并不妨碍洛基放飞自我，他耍两把小钢刀，一路砍瓜切菜，杀得遍地哀嚎，巴基一枪都没放，匪首就已经被擒获了。

“蝼蚁，太弱了。”洛基百无聊赖回到任务车，巴基处理完问题也爬上来，掏出手机刷刷，他头发太长了，瓦坎达又太热，烦躁地他只能不停地甩甩头。一只骨节修长的手伸过来，帮他在脑袋上挽了个揪。

“哦，谢谢。”巴基感觉凉快多了，对洛基笑出一口白牙，“你没有给我弄个蝴蝶结吧。”

“你喜欢的话我马上给你弄。”洛基抽过他的手机，“看什么嗯？”

巴基把锤基的文搜出来给他看，“中庭人真有趣。”洛基戳进一篇点击率最高的，饶有兴趣地细看，“我会爱上那个金发傻大个，简直是笑话。”  
“你们神不是想干什么就能干什么吗？”巴基从胸袋里摸出一块化了一半的巧克力饼，拨开包装纸塞进嘴里。

“好像没有这么厉害的神。”

“那锤子神为什么不能跟你在一起？”

“嗯，因为土地女神更喜欢他。”洛基笑的停不住，在阿斯加德，所有人都喜欢索尔，他的Alpha信息素味道被制成香水，基本是每个Omega一瓶。

巴基弄不明白，“你和他都生孩子了，那就你们在一起，管那么多干什么。”

“因为我不喜欢他。”洛基咬牙切齿地回答，突然打开车窗，“手机借我一下。”他嗖的不见了。

史蒂夫在医院里稍微恢复一点就又去他的办公室了，朗姆洛百无聊赖跑到家，克林特去外地给他的儿子过生日，朗姆洛一个人在客厅里哄两个小家伙睡觉，下午三点左右巴基才回来。

“那个神呢？”朗姆洛回头张望。

“不知道。”巴基脱掉衣服，光着上身，从冰箱里拿一瓶可乐喝。

朗姆洛指着他的脑袋大笑，怕惊到两个小家伙又忙把嘴捂上。巴基抬手摸脑袋，洛基给他扎的揪揪里串着朵小绿花，他就这么一路顶回来了。  
他把朗姆洛按在沙发拐角，拨开他的裤子，想把花送给他的小弟弟，朗姆洛左右挣扎扭动，巴基捉紧他的双手，含住了那个尺寸客观的家伙，朗姆洛不敢高声说话，只能在连绵的吮吸声里眼角飞红。

“你他妈真能疯。”他挺起腰，小幅度的抽动，方便自己进的更深，巴基用牙齿轻轻刮擦两侧，然后收紧口腔给予柱身最全面的按摩，直到舌面感受到弹跳，才慢慢退出一寸，将喷射而出的精华吮吸入口，在与怀里的人接上一个缠绵的吻。

“又喝可乐！”甜与腥呛得朗姆洛微微干呕，他捏住巴基的下巴，“看看你胖的！”

巴基睁大眼睛看他，又来了，朗姆洛最受不了他这个眼神，大概只有他知道，巴基有三种精神状态，只记得史蒂夫的布鲁克林风流少年，渴望血腥疯狂杀戮的冬日战士，还有就是现在这种，跟冬眠小熊刚醒望着你讨松果的空白资产状态！老子根本没办法拒绝，心口被胖胖的巴基压得有点麻木，朗姆洛只好环住他，叹口气：“可乐杀精，你知道吗？”

巴基一脸不相信，“给我你手机，我查查。”，朗姆洛眼看谎言要被戳穿，连忙用双腿圈住他，凑在他耳边嘶哑的问：“趁这两个小崽子还睡着，你不想在来点别的吗？”

回答他的是一记熟悉地挺进，“轻点！你这头蠢熊！”


	6. Chapter 6

第六章  
洛基回到阿斯加德，在世界之树那里偶遇了希芙，希芙穿一件银色盔甲，金色短发，白皙漂亮的脸庞写满倨傲，她看见洛基，惊慌失措地捂住自己的头发，“你又来干什么？”

洛基哈哈大笑，坐在树根下，朝希芙招手：“嗨，老朋友，最近过的怎么样？”

希芙怒瞪他，他们才不算什么老朋友，她从小就和洛基势如水火，该死的洛基，围绕在索尔身边的苍蝇。“快说！你来干什么！”她召唤出金色的长枪对准洛基的胸口。

“冷静一点，我只是回来补个眠。”洛基拨开枪尖，懒洋洋的站起身，“你知道，索尔的那对小崽子有多闹人。”

“不要脸的东西！”希芙变了脸色，一枪砸向他，洛基呼的消失，希芙气愤地把枪重重扎在地上，她想起那场婚礼，在诸神的注释之下，索尔推开她的手，头也不回的离开，只因为洛基，洛基要生孩子了，他总是这样，一次又一次，任由这个油嘴滑舌的男人戏弄自己，她不甘心的捂住眼睛，蹲在树下爆发出绝望的呜咽。

“洛基，你要的挂件我做好了哟，你记得来取，你知道地方的，在侏儒之国北部的尼瓦尔山洞，快点！”风里飘来一句传音，希芙止住哭泣，飞快地擦干眼泪，“挂件？”索尔最近总说要给自己的锤子打造一个漂亮的挂件，

“洛基，你不会永远赢的。”希芙变出金马车，前往侏儒之国，她要先洛基一步拿到那个挂件，决不能给他们任何重修旧好的机会。

希芙眼神坚定，双手不自觉的紧握成拳：“索尔，你只能属于我。”

侏儒之国在黑暗的地底，这些小矮子们不能见到太阳，否则就会融化或变成石头，但他们有灵巧的双手，能做出各种各样巧夺天工的神物，因此许多神灵会来寻求帮助。

希芙在地底穿行，雕琢成各种形状的光明石悬在头顶，发出金色或白色的光芒，为路人们照明，沿街也有许多摊位，侏儒们大着嗓门售卖各种小玩意。希芙实在移不开眼睛，不得不几次停住脚步，给自己挑了一只手镯，一件金色的披风，还有一对做成小锤子形状的耳环，她笑的像个小姑娘，把耳环穿在耳朵上，哼着歌曲走到北边的尼瓦尔山洞。

“有人吗？”她敲击岩石做的洞门，门打开，一个脸上有奇怪刺青，鹰钩鼻黄皮肤的侏儒打开门，“是洛基让我来取挂件的。”希芙给自己变幻了容貌，变成一个清秀可爱的小女孩，看起来像某个神殿的侍女。

“请进吧。”侏儒侧开身，请希芙走进洞里，黄褐色的眼珠闪烁油腻的光泽。

希芙毫无戒心地走进洞，看见那儿放着三张巨大的桌子，上面堆满了工具和漂亮的成品或半成品。

“挂件在里屋。”侏儒为她撩开一张由奇怪骨头串成的帘子，希芙让门槛绊倒，直接摔进了房里，帘子变成精铁，门锁上，一大桶稀泥从天而降，把希芙弄得狼狈不堪。

洛基对着巴基的手机笑的前仰后合，他在那个房间里设置好拍摄的魔法，它会自动传视频到这台手机上，洛基要拿去和索尔分享，哪怕被他臭骂一通，也令人心情舒爽。

希芙不停地干呕，这个泥又臭又脏，“洛基！”她怒骂，准备给自己来一个清理魔法，但她突然发现自己的法力失效了，“你要干嘛！”侏儒扑向她，扯开她的衣服，“啊啊啊！”希芙发出绝望的哭喊，她的红宝石项链被侏儒抓在手里，双腿被分开，侏儒捏着她的胸，用牙齿撕咬她的脸颊，无意中捏碎了那个项链。

雷电从天劈下，索尔站在一片废墟之中，侏儒被弹翻在地，希芙浑身光裸，眼神呆滞地看向索尔，索尔拿披风将她包裹住，问她：“发生了什么事？”

那条项链，是索尔母亲送给希芙的，原来还有召唤的作用。

“是洛基，洛基让我做的！”侏儒缩在墙角，拼命磕头，“是洛基大人让我做的！”

希芙勾出一弧惨笑，“因为我当年不知廉耻的勾引你，所以你也要报复不知廉耻的我吗？”她微微颤抖，浑身脏臭，只剩那一双眼睛澄明通透，满是哀伤。

索尔皱眉，“我不知道发生了什么！”他四处环顾，想要尽快找到洛基，他总是这样，爱和希芙这个小女孩过不去，以前被关在尼福尔海姆，明明很快就脱身，也一定不依不饶，非要剃光希芙的长发，现在更过分了，他已经即使赶到为洛基驱散了攻击的魔，他还不肯放过希芙，做出这样恶心的事情，如果自己不被召唤，那么事情将会彻底变得不可收拾！

希芙抓着他的披风站直，试了下自己又可以使用法力了，她召唤金枪，用力扎进了侏儒的心口，将他高高挑起，看着索尔，“我不配喜欢你，对吗？不管我多努力，在你眼里我只是个可笑的小丑，对吗？”

索尔试图伸手拥抱她，她重重丢下已经死去的侏儒，流着眼泪摇头，“为什么？为什么这么对我？我只是，喜欢你啊！”她扑进索尔怀里嚎啕恸哭。

索尔花了点时间把希芙送回她的神殿，抽身去找洛基，洛基还躺在世界之树下面，反复看那段视频，不停发笑，侏儒就传给他这段，他也没有检查，以为这段事情就这么过去了。

“洛基。”索尔出现在眼前，背着光看不清表情，洛基收起手机，本能的想要跑，索尔的样子像头被激怒的雄狮。

没等他踏出一步，就被索尔拎起来猛地砸到了树上，最后的时刻索尔还是伸手护住了他脆弱的脖颈，压着他倒在地上。

洛基疼的浑身颤抖，“你干什么？”索尔双目通红，撕开他的衣服，试图把自己送进那个还不怎么润滑的入口。

“别！”洛基疯狂挣扎，“你发什么病！”即便耻于说出口，他也知道自己刚刚产愈，绝对不能任由索尔给自己来一发。  
索尔看着他，“你对希芙做了什么？”

洛基注视着他，碧色的眼瞳渐渐变得暗淡，他松开两人交握的手，将索尔推离他的胸口，“你又要为她来指责我？”

“你知不知道你再干什么！”索尔掐住他修长的脖子，“你为什么这么做？”

“那你知道她对我做了什么呢？”洛基揪住索尔脑后的长发，按着他的脑袋与自己的额头相贴，一阵光芒过后，索尔发现他站在自己的神殿门口。  
少年时的洛基站在他左边，他朝他伸出手，只抓到一片虚无，这里是洛基的回忆。

冬季的暗夜，天气非常寒冷，冷气从骨缝内散出来，洛基浑身哆嗦，牙关打颤。

窗户上印照出两个纠缠的人影，索尔知道那是他和希芙，希芙幻化成洛基的样子，给自己喝下混合鹿血和迷魂草的烈酒，他带着希芙回到自己的神殿，洛基等在那里，他哈哈大笑，认为这是洛基的小把戏，他甚至按住洛基，要求他们两个一起来给自己一个痛快的晚上。

洛基和希芙互相用魔法攻击，希芙被打倒在地，索尔扶起希芙，觉得洛基闹得太过了，他分不清楚谁是谁，他被药酒搞得浑身燥热，希芙脱光了衣服，自己就这么摸着那个虚假的肚子当着洛基的面和希芙接吻。

虽然最后的关头他发现了不对，他推开希芙，把她扔出自己的神殿，但他仍然是醉醺醺的，他跑到洛基那里去找他，洛基和他争吵，然后他气的扭头就走，在花园的树下睡了一夜。

洛基在过度的愤怒中生下斯莱普尼斯，因为奥丁的命令，他的宫殿里没有一位仆人，他看着索尔气呼呼的摔门而去，自己转身的瞬间被圆凳绊倒，血和水从他腿间流出来，他害怕的不知所措，接下来就是疼痛，让人无法忍耐的疼痛，他在短暂的昏迷和长久的撕裂中反复煎熬，直到那团血肉滑出身体。

他爬起来捧住他，然后用牙咬断脐带，那是个皱巴巴的男孩子，但他太小了，皮肤泛着不正常的青色，连呼吸都是断断续续。

这孩子熬不过今晚。

巨大的恐惧像钝刀一样劈中洛基的心脏，他把孩子包进怀里，艰难的站起来，扶住他能扶住的一切，拖着满是血污的身体去找奥丁。

他跪倒在奥丁的神座前，颤抖地求奥丁救救他的孩子。

“答应我，把这个孩子交给我，放弃你那些淫荡下贱的念头，你应该有你自己的生活，别总跟索尔纠缠在一起。”奥丁如是说。

洛基微笑，慢慢转成大笑，最终在奥丁的咆哮声中狂笑，“我答应您。”他听见自己笑着回答，没有眼泪，没有后悔。

奥丁给这孩子灌输了神力，然后为他打开一条种满红蔷薇的通道。让他去找女神伊敦恩。他再一次抱着孩子站起来，殿外已经开始下雪，孩子在他怀里微弱的呼吸，他就这样伴着漫天风雪，踏着红蔷薇长满尖刺的荆棘，一步一步走向不可确定的远方，最后实在没了力气，他扑倒在地，还不忘拱起背脊，生怕那尖刺扎实他怀里小宝贝的一分一毫，他把孩子解下来，重新背到背上，以手为杖，在地上艰难地爬行，双手被扎的满是伤痕，直到看见那高高的门槛。

回忆戛然而止，索尔被弹了出来，洛基依然在他身下，似笑非笑的看着他。

“那个孩子最后怎么样了？”

“死了，你都看到的，我走不了太快，奥丁又只给了那么一点神力，他死了。”洛基拍拍尘土站起身，用魔法修复好自己的衣服，“所以，闭上你的嘴，我不弄死希芙是我的仁慈，滚蛋吧，你有本事就次次护着她，呸！”

他消失不见，索尔知道他们刚刚修复的那一点点脆弱的关系又变得破碎，他懊恼地坐倒在树下，呆了几分钟，还是决定去找洛基。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章  
史蒂夫准时准点下班回宿舍，在门口撞到洛基，邪神满脸不高兴，乱翻他拎在手里的购物纸袋，“我要吃布丁。”他拿出压在最底下的布丁，一脚踹开门，把屋里两个小家伙吓得哇哇大哭，“闭嘴！”邪神丢出一个静音咒语，两个小家伙因为哭不出来而憋得满脸通红。

“快解开！”史蒂夫喊他，“不解！”邪神气鼓鼓的冲进自己房间，猛地摔上门，一声巨响后，他们哇的爆发出哭音。

巴基顶着脑袋上的小啾从厨房里出来抱起一个，史蒂夫抱起另外一个。

“这么暴躁的Omega！”巴基叹气。

朗姆洛把晚餐端出来，“神经病？啊！不！神吃晚饭吗？”

“吃！”洛基再次出现在客厅，卷起一阵狂风，两个刚哄好的小家伙又开始嚎啕。

好容易吃完饭熬到睡觉时间，史蒂夫洗漱完坐在床上，巴基走进来躺在他身边，史蒂夫懒得理他，随手翻了几页书。

“史塔克和别人好了？”巴基拽了拽他的衣袖，像以前一样把眼睛睁的圆溜溜看向他。

“嗯。”史蒂夫点头，调出手机上那篇“虫铁”给巴基看。

两个百岁老冰棍抱着手机咬牙切齿，“要不要我去揍他一顿。”

“得了，人走一路，总会有不同的风景。”史蒂夫靠在床头，好像也不怎么难过，不去碰心里那块刻意隐藏的地方，人都是无敌的，他一直都在失去，按道理应该习惯。

巴基枕着双臂摇头，“可你不高兴。”

史蒂夫学着他的样子躺下，“时间长就忘了，更何况…”他拍了拍自己的肚子，“我还有这个小东西。”

“不如…”巴基斜飞他一眼，“你也找一个吧，瓦坎达国王陛下怎么样？”

“谢谢！”史蒂夫踹他。

“哦，那换一个！咱们巡逻队现在那个戴夫看起来不错。”

史蒂夫又给了他肚子一拳，“哦！那算了，再等等，我的史蒂夫那么好，总会有更好的能陪他一辈子。”巴基敲了敲床沿，“今晚我和你睡吧，像小时候那样。”

“不要，你太胖了。”史蒂夫果断拒绝他，巴基嘴巴撇的像土豆，委屈地回去找朗姆洛。

史蒂夫下床去打开电脑，又点进那个聊天室，“嗨，你在吗？”

 

托尼史塔克躺在床上，膝盖上放着电脑，身边睡着刚拯救完一火车人，害怕被梅姨发现，假装去同学家玩一夜的小蜘蛛。

“在的，你今天好点了吗？”托尼尽职尽责，替小孩子完成他的作业。

“我喜欢的人和别人了，我应该祝福他们吗？”

史塔克蹦出一句“哦擦！”，正准备给这个倒霉蛋一点安慰的时候，屏幕右下角弹出一则新闻：冬日战士与美国队长并肩看夕阳，瓦坎达绝美景色为您推荐。

“祝福个屁！我要发信息骂死他们！狗男男！”史塔克气急败坏的回复。

“呃，你发生什么事情了吗？”史蒂夫感觉到对方的怒气，作为网络一线牵的聊天对象，他还是想为对方提供一点帮助。

托尼气急败坏叉掉那个新闻，“我喜欢的人离家出走，还和那个别人给我来了一顿毒打。”

“你还好吗？需要我帮你报警吗？”史蒂夫没想到情况这么严重，连眉头都微微皱起。

“很久以前的事情了。”托尼按住心口，被体温焐热的反应堆下，有他不愿意去碰的伤，“我把心捧给他，但他丢在了地上。”

“或许我们都应该振作一点。”话题完全偏离，史蒂夫绞尽脑汁安慰对面这个不知名的可怜人。“你是个好人，会有好的生活。”

“谢谢。我当然是个好人，你要不要试着和我来一发。”托尼被那句老古董一样的话逗乐了，他随手调戏对方一下。

“不用了，我…”史蒂夫对着空气摆摆手。

“开玩笑的，不过我们真的挺合拍，你要不要考虑看看。”

史蒂夫低头看看自己的肚子，“真的不用了，我先睡觉了，晚安。”

“明天见。”史塔克丢开电脑，掐了把熟睡的小蜘蛛，“嗨，小孩，你的作业小蛾子快被我吓死了。”

史蒂夫回到被子里上，翻了翻手机，发现那篇虫铁又更新了，写的是史塔克和小蜘蛛怎么合力阻止火车，拯救乘客的事，史蒂夫一目十行的看完，把手机放在床头柜，想想又拿起来，打开和史塔克的聊天，犹豫半天还是关上，关灯强迫自己休息。

正要睡觉的史塔克，听见手机叮咚一声，他按亮屏幕，被老冰棍三个字惊得从床上掉下来，他抓稳手机，回头看一眼小蜘蛛，发现没把他吵醒，才小心翼翼地点开，“…”

史蒂夫发给他一个竖中指的表情！

 

洛基在晚饭时分又回到阿斯加德，他来到侏儒之国北边的尼瓦尔山洞，那里被索尔炸塌了大半，鹰钩鼻侏儒的尸体还躺在泥浆中，空气里混杂着令人作呕的臭味。

洛基给自己念一道咒语，一个金色的罩子贴身裹住他，屏蔽周围的肮脏，他的眉头舒展开来，用脚尖将侏儒翻个面，发现侏儒手边细碎的粉末，他蹲下去检查这些粉末，希芙突然出现，他飞快的站起身，不动声色把一块红色的宝石塞进衣袋。

“这次你想怎么戳穿我？”她笑眯眯地看着洛基。

“你干了什么？”索尔无缘无故的暴怒，一定有什么事情发生了，洛基眯起眼不悦地盯住希芙手里的金枪，“杀掉侏儒，是为了灭掉活口？”  
希芙原地转个圈圈，好像对恶臭完全不在意，她对洛基摊开手，“这是第几次了？这是我第几次陷害你了？”她其实是个非常漂亮的女神，勇敢而坚毅，有着让人钦佩的力量。

“人与人的情份，就像一面镜子，你猜裂几次缝它才会碎？”她太爱索尔，爱到愿意为这份爱扫荡所有的障碍，而洛基，无疑就是那个最大的障碍。

洛基挥挥手，指尖带起翠绿色荧光，“你该知道，迷惑人心的把戏，对我没有效果。”

“我当然知道。”希芙打个响指，“洛基，你不会得到善果的，你的情意，你自己都不愿意去承认，还有谁愿意替你来成全呢。”

话音未落，洛基感觉山洞在飞速旋转，来不及等他念出应对的魔法，索尔从天而降，牢牢抱住他，在一重重混乱与眩晕的杂糅中，洛基回过头，撞到索尔坚实的胸膛，索尔察觉到他的动作，抬手拍了拍他的脑袋，将他抱得更紧一些，洛基想起小时候，无论什么时候回头索尔总是在他的身后，海蓝色的眼睛一直注视着他，之前堵在心口的不畅快就像破冰的湖面，潺潺流水冲刷而过，让他又恢复到笃定一切的干净和通透。  
大概转到第三十二圈，他们跌落在一块松软的泥土地上，四周是无尽的黑暗，洛基在索尔的胸口躺了一阵子，等恶心和头晕都如潮汐般退下去，他才爬起身。

“这是什么地方？”索尔被洛基拉起来，他捉住洛基的手，试图让自己走在他前面。

“尼福尔海姆与冥界交接的地方。”洛基凭借记忆摸着石壁一路往前走，停在一块凸起的石块处，他用指尖点亮一束魔火，语气里透着小小的欢快：“看！”

索尔凑过脸，见石块上画着尖尖脑袋的龇牙小人，和一个拿锤子的大块头，他们手牵手。

“你画的。”索尔与洛基十指相扣，“嗯。”洛基笑起来，微弱光芒映照，他的侧颜如上好的骨瓷一样，透亮莹白，索尔伸出另一只手将他压在那副画下，亲吻他的薄唇，用舌尖抵开他的牙关，辗转舔舐他的口腔，与他的银舌头勾缠，直到两人都气喘吁吁，才慢慢放开他，却又趁分离的一刹那再按住他的脖颈，让他的额头与自己的额头碰撞，一片黑暗中，索尔用双手描摹洛基脸庞的骨像，再一次吻他的唇。

“哥哥。”洛基的声音低而软，像仙宫陈酿的美酒，索尔偏头捉起他的手贴到心口，温柔地说：“我们不吵架了，好不好？”

他把手探进洛基的皮甲里，抚摸那个依然柔软的小肚子，“你想去哪里就去哪里，我会去找你，没有人能把我们分开。”

洛基环住他，咬着他的耳尖吐出气音：“在这里，你想不想来一次，没有人，只有我们俩。”他用细长的手指在他掌心涂画，带动人心尖上酥麻的欲望。

索尔握住他乱动的手，解下披风铺陈在地，压着洛基躺下，“没有人，那我要你叫给我听。”

“点火！”收到指令，洛基变出一个绿色的大光球悬在他们上空，索尔将他剥的完全光裸，双手自他的腋下游移着缓缓摩挲，然后低头含住他已经兴奋的小家伙，洛基发出绵长的颤音，瘦削地身体不自觉的扭动，期望索尔能吞的更多一点。

舌尖碾过每一寸敏感，最后停留在入口处吸吮，却又在即将爆发的那一刻停下。“哥哥。”洛基不满意地盯住索尔，碧色的眼睛里水雾弥漫。

索尔爱死他弟弟这个委屈地小表情，他给了洛基一个响亮的吻，打开裤门，自己早已胀痛的巨物急不可耐的弹出来，水珠弹在洛基的小腹上，他把它塞进洛基口中，随意抽插，直到洛基唇边牵出银丝，再退出来，他用双手揪住洛基肿硬的双乳，坏笑着反复搓揉。

“把腿分开，看着我进去，我们一起。”索尔拍打洛基的屁股。

洛基气鼓鼓的撇嘴，抓过自己的披风团成团垫在腰背处，臀部抬高，用手圈住腿根，尽可能的分开双腿，那个小小的入口在灯光下亮晶晶，已经湿的不能再湿。

“来吧，占满我，用你九界称傲的尺寸。”

索尔单手掐住洛基的细瘦的腰，另一只手扶住自己的巨大，深深地捅了进去。

“啊---”又涨又满，洛基感觉到内里每一寸褶皱都被荡平，小穴贪婪的收缩吃入，他将双腿盘在索尔肩头，随着他的抽插颠簸呻吟，前端迅速的涌出白浊，又迅速的再次胀起。

寂静的洞中，交合的声音被无限放大，在洛基第二次喷射的时候，索尔整根拔了出来，将还滴着情汁的巨物再一次送到洛基的嘴边，“哥哥。”洛基叫唤着吞下一半，索尔颠倒身体，也含住了他稍稍疲软的小家伙，“嗯。”洛基发出细微的哭腔，舌头卖力的裹缠，索尔把四根手指塞进他的穴口，被高温湿软的小口快活的包裹住，他一边吞吐一边搅动，直到那已经稀薄的精华尽数喷进他的口中，他才转过身，与洛基缠吻，逼着他分享，“你知道吗，洛基，你高潮以后的小穴又烫又软，跟你的嘴一样。“

洛基羞的双颊烧红，微微侧过脸，索尔却不放过他，继续亲吻他的唇，用牙抽拽出他细嫩的舌，轻咬吮舔，在与他乳尖相抵，用身体转着圈挑逗，洛基的眼角全是泪水，“说，接下来想要我做什么？”索尔叼着他锁骨的皮肉，笑着问他。

“要你，索尔，要你插进来，填满我，痛一点，快一点。”洛基情不自禁抬起腰肢，索尔满意地用一只手捏住洛基痉挛地脚尖，另一只手将那个入口撑到最大，再一次闯进入，猛烈的撞击，在洛基的哭嚎声中，破开生殖腔，感受着肠道喷出的暖流，感受腔体不可控制的收缩抽搐，用胀大的结连接彼此，用持续地浓稠灌满那里。

“索尔。”洛基撑起身体，索尔低下头，与他交换一个恰到好处的吻。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

“醒了？”

洛基睁开眼，索尔坐在他身边，百无聊赖的戳着头顶的魔法光球，看见他醒来，咧开嘴笑的无比高兴。

“咳。”洛基发现嗓子哑的说不出话，索尔扶起他，拧开随身带的水囊喂他喝了一半。

“再休息一会我们再走。”索尔摸着他还是汗湿的黑发，自动地给他充当靠背。

腰酸的几乎没感觉，洛基掐了把他厚实的臂群肌肉，懒洋洋的耍赖：“你背我走。”

“嗯，去哪都背着。”索尔又揉了揉他的小肚子，“还疼吗？”

洛基慢慢摇头，“哪有生完还疼的。”

“下次我陪着你。”

“下次让希芙生。”

“闭嘴！”

就这么过了一会，洛基穿上衣服，嫌弃地叠好索尔被弄得一片狼藉的披风，看着索尔蹲下身，用脚尖踢了踢他的屁股，示意他蹲低些，伸手勾住他的脖颈，双腿缠住他的腰，被他背着走在黑暗里，魔法光球悬在他们头顶为他照亮前路。

“就因为害怕，出去就弄秃希芙？”索尔想起希芙被剃秃的那次，因为希芙要给自己过生日，嫌洛基碍事，就把他骗到这里，洛基花费半天时间跑出来，趁希芙午睡，剃光了她的金色长头发。

“嗯，就烦她，要不是你求我，我让她秃一辈子。”

索尔哈哈大笑，“她到底怎么把你骗过来的？”

洛基叹口气，“就不告诉你，除非你再让我剃一次！”

索尔把他颠了一颠，方便他抓的更紧，笑的不能停道：“别了，我不想听她哭。”

“哼。”

他们走了长长一段路，洛基快要睡过去的间隙，听见索尔讲：“下次，带芬里尔和耶梦加得回来吧，父亲想见见他们。”

洛基想了两分钟，才晓得这是他给两个小家伙起的名字，“难听死了，还这么长。”他习惯性的反驳，正准备在提点意见的时候，前方出现乳白色的浓雾。

“那是什么？”洛基从索尔背上滑下来，浓雾里是密密麻麻的人影，他抬手准备召唤狂风，索尔压住他的手，一个个人影从浓雾中走出来，虚幻缥缈的身体，白骨化的脸庞，尖利的指爪，闪着赤红光芒的空洞眼眶。

“死灵！”冥界极恶之物，索尔捏紧妙尔尼尔，将洛基挡在背后，死灵口中吐出青色毒气，呼啸着扑向他们。

数量太多了，洛基一面召唤法术屏障为索尔抵挡毒瘴，一面挥舞小刀劈开死灵的头颅。四壁的岩洞开始摇晃，碎石坠落，“入口要开了，错过要等三个小时！”

索尔手中大锤翻飞，杀得兴起，“你先走，我给你垫后。”

“这样我们一个也走不了。”洛基贴着索尔，腿软的站不住。

“那你说有什么办法？”生死关头，索尔一如既往信任他。

洛基抬手画出一个符咒贴向左边岩洞，再画一个贴右边，一共贴了四个，“等会入口开放，你抓着我，我把它彻底撕开，我们出去。”

索尔揽住他的腰，“那这些怎么办？”

“死灵离了冥界活不了，别忘了大姐守在这呢。”

“别提这个女人，我蛋疼。”他们的大姐海拉，从小就是个恶魔，有一次差点弄死索尔后，被奥丁逼入冥界，永远没了出头之日。

震动越来越厉害，头顶裂开一条缝隙，天光倾泻。“索尔！”洛基大喊，翠绿色符咒炸裂开来，爆出夺目光芒，索尔手中锤子飞出，环绕他们荡开四周死灵，裂缝被撕开到极致，锤子回到索尔手中，他带着洛基直冲而上。

无数死灵追光而起，随光而散，其中有一个在同伴制造的阴影下，用尖爪向着索尔背心抓来，洛基猛推索尔胸膛，借着力道旋转，尖爪没入他腰腹，剧痛中，索尔单手拉住他，抬脚踹碎了那个死灵的头颅。

变故突生，一道黑色人影从地底弹出，比他们更快的落在地面，裂缝缓缓闭合，索尔张开手臂护住瘫倒的洛基，惶恐地盯住眼前人，海拉，他的大姐，被放了出来。

“弟弟们，你们好啊！”海拉疯狂大笑，用光一般的速度冲到索尔面前，捏住他的喉咙将他高高举起，奥丁之子，她的弟弟们，分走她所有宠爱的小畜生，害她被放逐的小畜生，今天她就要用他们的头颅偿还自己百年的屈辱。

“索尔！”洛基捂住伤口，挣扎着站起来，抓紧匕首刺向海拉。

海拉露出讥讽的笑，重重将索尔摔在地上，抬手扭住洛基的手腕，“啊！”骨节发出清脆的碎裂声，洛基被压跪在她脚下。

“不要脸的小淫货，你还没让索尔玩死呢。“海拉黑绿色的尖指甲划开洛基汗湿的皮甲，血珠顺着他的左乳滴落。

“洛基。“索尔用双膝撑起身体，海拉挥动臂膀，巨大的气流再次将他掀翻在地。

 

“海拉！”千钧一发之际，奥丁带领他的战士们赶到，将海拉团团围住，永恒之枪直指海拉心口  
。  
“父亲。”海拉松开洛基，黑色披风卷起崩腾飓风，一道闪电当空劈下，奥丁横枪架住电光，海拉趁机消失的无影无踪。

闪电被奥丁的神力消弭，他身躯晃动，索尔爬起来扶住他，洛基捏着手腕站的笔直。

“交出你的孩子。”奥丁将永恒之枪重重顿在地面，他推开索尔，倨傲地盯住洛基，空余一只的眼珠里满是沉寂的威严。

洛基完全没理解奥丁在说什么，他疑惑地回望奥丁，眉头皱起，腰腹处的滴血的伤口痛得他微微颤抖。

“父王！”索尔的话被奥丁抬手止住，“交出你的孩子，洛基。”他向洛基迈出一步，重复了一遍。

“我自己能养活，不劳你费心。”洛基满脸的不耐烦，“你夺走我一个孩子还不够，现在两个也要一并夺走吗？”那个寒冷的雪夜再度浮上心头，让本因失血而冰冷的身体变得更加冰疼刺骨。

“你不应该生下他们，洛基。”随着奥丁的声音，索尔和洛基被卷入一个地方，索尔立刻抓住他的手，牢牢不放，用沉稳的肩膀撑起他满心的疲乏。

洛基放眼望去，那是一处战场，腾空而起的巨狼咬下奥丁花白的头颅，盘旋缠绕的大蟒吞下索尔的身体，而洛基就站在高台之上，唇边挂一弧冷笑。

幻境散去，洛基再难支撑，颓然瘫倒在索尔怀中，他听见自己发抖的声音：“那头狼，还有那尾蛇---”

“是的，他们是你的孩子。”奥丁发出长长的叹息，“你的孩子是不详之子，洛基。”

“所以，你将我收养；所以，你不允许我接近索尔；所以，你宁愿把那个孩子----”洛基用尽最后的力量挣开索尔的怀抱站直，“我的孩子，我自己保护，不用你费心。”

“洛基！”怒火蒸腾而起，在洛基少年时，奥丁不止一次的接收到这个梦境，他必须阻止，哪怕命运早有安排，但作为阿斯加德的王，他不能也不允许这样的惨兆发生。

“父王！”索尔跪倒在他跟前，膝盖磕碰出巨大声响。

奥丁不悦地瞪他，长子一项骄傲，从不在礼仪之外向他下跪，如今，却为一段不该发生的情事向他低眉折腰，真让人无比愤恼。

索尔坦然的承接奥丁的怒火，笑的云淡风轻，洛基奇怪地看着他的兄长，仿佛回到少年时代，每当索尔闯祸了，他就这样跪在奥丁面前，满不在乎的接受惩罚。

“我愿意承担所有的厄运，请您放过我的儿女。”他用力磕下脑袋，再高高抬起，“如果梦境是真，我愿意用全部的力量和生命保障您的安全，但我做不到仅仅因为一个梦境，就断定我爱之人所生的孩子是不祥之物，他们是我的骨血，成败与否，非由天定，由我而定。”

他再次向奥丁叩首，“若天要亡我，我必不逆天而行，若我所爱之人欲取我性命，那必是我咎由自取，又何必怪罪于天。”

他转头望向洛基，金色的长发被风吹得四散飞扬，眉眼温暖耀目如夏日正午的烈阳，漫长神生里的纠葛突然就变得微不足道，洛基抓住他伸来的手，与他交握，跪在奥丁面前，用同样的姿势一叩到底，“父亲，我们愿意承担！”

奥丁合上双目，良久，用永恒之枪撑住自己，慢慢走回后方的队伍，“去吧，去想办法把海拉抓回来。”


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

阳光明媚的清晨，巴恩斯开车带朗姆洛去超市，等红灯的间隙，他用那只完好的手拉住朗姆洛的手，把他拉到手刹的位置，那有有一束反射来的光，现在穿过他们交握的掌心。

“你不喜欢这里吗？”他听见巴恩斯问。

朗姆洛转头的眯起眼看他，红灯转成绿灯，车子重新开动，经过一条小巷时，朗姆洛突然扑向巴恩斯，“你他妈到底是谁？”方向盘在俩人的争夺中疯狂乱转，车子滑出扭曲的弧线，朝朗姆洛那侧的小河翻过去，坠落的时候，巴恩斯咧开嘴角对他微笑，灰蓝色的眼瞳里一片赤红。

“操！”朗姆洛从床上坐起身，巴基睡在他身边，整个人摊成一个大字，“老子都被你挤到哪了？”他气呼呼掐了掐巴基的脸，慢吞吞从爬下床，邪神的两个小家伙已经醒了，睁着两双豆豆眼到处打量，随时都会发出震慑人心的午夜哭嚎。

凌晨三点二十四，朗姆洛关掉手机里即将发声的闹铃，把床头柜上注射完的空针管扫进垃圾桶，再把被巴基放的乱七八糟的药瓶挨个塞回药箱，洗干净手去给两个小家伙冲奶粉。

神的世界让他完全无法理解，洛基在晚饭烤西红柿出现在餐桌的时候突然暴怒，然后就凭空消失了。克林特不在宿舍，巴基只好把两个小家伙连床带东西一起搬进他们的卧室，装模作样的订好闹钟，然后睡得雷打不醒。

奶粉的甜香中，那个梦境像午夜的幽灵，重新又浮上心头，“你不喜欢这里吗？”梦里的人这样问他，怎么可能不喜欢？安定的工作，舒适的房子，每天两点一线，偶尔去周边度假，很多人认为枯燥的生活，对他而言却是半生期盼不得的美好。

从他决定跟巴基走的那一天起，他就在和过往的自己做了一场漫长的割裂。他是被他选中的Omega，他是他资产的守护者，他们已经找到属于彼此的宝藏，那么为什么不珍惜呢？

“咿呀！”蓝眼睛的小家伙发出不耐烦的动静，挥起小拳头给自己绿眼睛的兄弟几下，朗姆洛从情绪里拔出来，低头发现自己已经把刚冲好的奶粉喝了一大半，“卧槽！”他敲敲脑袋，单手把蓝眼睛的小家伙捞起来，轻微晃动，防止他把他兄弟欺负哭，在用另一只手艰难地完成倒奶粉，冲奶粉，试温度这三项大工程，等奶嘴终于塞进小家伙嘴里的时候，他已经满后背都是汗。

“比蒙眼装枪都难。”朗姆洛气的嘟囔，看了看摇篮里还饿着的绿眼睛小家伙，在心里放弃准备同时喂两个的美好计划，“一个个来吧，这好歹是神的后代。”

一瓶奶很快见底，朗姆洛抱着蓝眼睛小家伙走到巴基床边，巴基已经睡得翻了个身，毯子圈在肚子上，能听见小小的呼噜声，朗姆洛脱掉鞋子，一脚踩在他圆滚滚的屁股上，用力踢的他彻底倒了过去，巴基浑然不觉，无意识的搂住朗姆洛的枕头，流着口水继续睡。

怀里的小家伙顺利的打出奶嗝，“换人！嗯？换神？”朗姆洛把他丢回摇篮，正准备抱起绿眼睛的那个，余光瞥见窗外一闪而过的红色衣角，他警觉地走到书桌前，握住裁纸刀，慢慢靠近窗户，一个穿红色连衣裙的小女孩倒吊着出现在窗外。

惊呼被朗姆洛死死吞进腹中，摇篮里的小家伙像感知到什么一样，齐齐大哭，“怎么了？”巴恩斯揉着眼睛坐起身，窗外什么也没有，朗姆洛望着玻璃上自己的倒影，转身大步走向门口，匆忙推开房门，客厅的窗户，红色连衣裙小女孩斜趴在上面，不过半分钟，又消失不见，仿佛是特意为朗姆洛准备的。

“怎么了？”婴儿在哭嚎，巴基在提问，而朗姆洛充耳不闻，他打开房门，风里卷来瓦坎达旱季的热气，庭院里的芨芨草无精打采的耸拉枝叶。  
他走了出去，反手关上门，小女孩咧着一口尖牙朝他扑了过来。

“怎么了？”巴基走到客厅的饭桌前。

“不许过来！”在婴儿的嚎啕声中，朗姆洛猛然开启命令句式。

长期驯养的习惯从身体里反映出来，巴基猛地止住脚步，晃晃了脑袋，咬住唇，犹疑着要不要上前，半分钟后他还是冲了出去，一拳把那个女孩揍翻在地，“你是什么东西？”

“交出屋里的小崽子，你斗不过的我。”女孩像鱼一样从他的脚底滑到一边，嘴巴咧到耳朵根，握住了巴基再次挥出的拳头。

朗姆洛飞起一脚，女孩旋转着躲开，发出咯咯咯的笑声，朗姆洛听风而动，迅速的闪到一边，躲开巴基的铁臂，“巴基。”巴基的眼睛变得空洞而呆滞，他像个傀儡娃娃，疯狂地攻向朗姆洛，掐住他的脖子把他按倒在台阶上。

小女孩开心地拍着手，推开屋门，史蒂夫已经跑出来，哄着两个孩子焦急地看着庭院。

“交出你手里的孩子。”女孩跳上桌子，神情倨傲地挑眉。

“你是谁？”史蒂夫把摇篮挡在身后。

女孩不耐烦地打嗝哈欠，“海拉，我是他们的姑母。”

史蒂夫一脸我是不是没睡醒的表情，不太确定的又问一遍，“你是谁？”

“别废话！交出来！”女孩咆哮，“不然我就活剥你肚子里这个。”她恶毒地盯住史蒂夫的肚子。

史蒂夫突然蹲下身，一支箭破窗而入，射在女孩的脑门，女孩发出凄惨的尖嚎，化成一缕烟不见了。

克林特翻进屋，“卧槽！真特马能驱邪啊！”他举着手里的箭。

史蒂夫非常想回去再睡一觉，他眉心皱起一道竖痕，问：“什么东西？”

“洛基给的，前段时间我们不是遇到魔了吗，我说有没有什么能驱邪的，他就把我的箭全用光扫了一遍。”克林特瞥一眼院子，“我出去帮忙。”

朗姆洛被掐的喘不上气，只能拼命敲击巴基的铁臂，巴基低吼着稍稍松开手，朗姆洛一脚踹在他小腿，挣扎着滚到一边，克林特跑出来抱住巴基，“好了！好了！床头打架床尾和，别他妈闹了！”

巴基不依不饶的扑腾，克林特从箭筒里飞快的抽出一支箭，趁巴基挣脱的时候用力扎在他的屁股上，巴基捂着屁股，莫名其妙的回过头，眼神恢复清明。

朗姆洛哈哈大笑，“没事，我就戳进去一点，把箭还我。”克林特摆出防御姿态对巴基摊平手。

“我干什么了？”巴基拔出箭，丢给克林特，把朗姆洛从地上拽起来。

“没事，没事，先进屋。”

大家围坐在沙发，“那个女孩说他是这两个孩子的姑母。”史蒂夫抱着其中一个小家伙。

“那不就是索尔的姐姐？”克林特掰着手指头算了一下。

朗姆洛嗓子疼的厉害，哑着声音道：“咱们要不要换个地方呆着？她会不会再来？”

“行吧，收拾收拾东西，我们去找国王。”史蒂夫拍板决定。 

 

阿斯加得，奥丁宣布封闭彩虹桥，开启全民备战。

“海拉将自己的分身丢到了地球。”海姆达尔告知索尔，“她在追捕你的孩子。”索尔脸色巨变，霍根他们搜寻了一天都没有找到海拉的踪迹，没想到她居然躲起来，偷偷操纵自己的分身。

“该死，海拉一定知道父王的那个预言了。”索尔看向洛基，洛基没什么表情，索尔还是走过去，握住他藏在背后偷偷颤抖的手。

“我们得过去，史蒂夫他们不一定能对抗海拉。”洛基怕的要命，海拉有多强就有多讨厌，小时候她曾经操纵水流几次把洛基裹进水里，弄到快要窒息再逼着他抬头，反复七八次，只因为洛基不喊她姐姐。她强悍、霸道，完全不按常理出牌。她甚至给发情期的洛基吞下三倍计量的发情药剂，然后将他吊在深渊下面，听着他的呻吟声喝着酒，索尔赶来救援，被她打断身上一半的骨头，如果不是弗嘉丽及时制止，洛基肯定自己活不过那场折磨。

“不能让孩子们落在她手里，海拉会想办法让那个预言成真的。”洛基的语气带着慌乱，索尔不得不拍着他的肩膀安慰他。

“我给你们准备飞船吧。”索尔的挚友范达尔走进殿里，“你们先去把孩子接回来，然后我们再想办法打败海拉。”

“是啊，我想有你在，海拉不算什么的。”希芙跟在他后面。

“洛基！”索尔没拉住他，洛基像一支箭一样冲出去，和希芙缠斗在一起，“你这个女人就没安过什么好心。”希芙的金枪架住他的匕首，半长的头发又被洛基割下大半，“如果不是你乱用法术，我根本不会掉下那个缝隙，也不会放出海拉。”

“那又怎么样！”希芙狠狠地将他推到一边，用力的和他对打，“我就是喜欢找你麻烦，我就是看你不顺眼！你本来就是灾星！海拉是你故意放出来的！”

“够了！”索尔抓住希芙的金枪，阻止她的动作，洛基的伤只恢复了一小半，根本不会是女武神的对手。

“你永远被他的轻易拖累！”希芙哭着尖叫，“他是个灾星！他会害死你的！”她愤怒地跺脚，抽出自己的枪跑出去。

范达尔在一边不爽地瞪着洛基，“希芙说的没错，你就是个灾星。”

洛基没理睬他，索尔说：“先带我们去飞船吧，别说这些有的没的。”他想去扶洛基，洛基打开的手，走的跟飞快，脊背绷成一根弦。

霍根等在飞船那里，“索尔，海拉在集结死灵斗士，用不了四个月她肯定会对阿斯加德用兵。”

“我尽快赶回来。”索尔拍拍他的肩膀，“父王那里，你帮我听着点。”

“彩虹桥封闭，你这一来一回，可能要半年。”霍根有点担忧，他扫一眼洛基，不悦地撇嘴：“你就不能不和这个灾星缠在一起吗？”


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

洛基冷笑，直接跳上飞船，心里暗自盘算，他要甩开索尔，自己回去把孩子找个地方藏起来，带回阿斯加德就只能落入奥丁之手，到时候谁都护不住他的孩子们。

索尔又和他的朋友们嘱咐几句，才进入飞船，他们准备从以前的那个通道离开，“我敢说我的技术已经进步了。”索尔笑眯眯的打开控制面板，开启飞船。

洛基站在他身后，没来得及摸上那根驾驶金属杆，就被扣住了，索尔给他的双手加上两个相连的锁灵扣，然后抓着他塞进自己怀里，“收起你小心思，看着我开。”

“啧，你也未免太多心了。”洛基举起双手，走的匆忙，他的骨伤没完全治愈，简单的一个动作，痛的他浑身是汗。

索尔看着飞船安全穿过缝隙，将它调整为自动驾驶模式。洛基心知不妙，想要溜出他的怀抱，“嗷！”没注意一脚踩在索尔脚上，凄惨的嚎叫声差点震聋他的耳膜。

“我警告你不要耍花招！”索尔愤怒地抓住他的手臂，还好避开了受伤的那只，压着他躺倒在船舱里。

洛基不可避免的想，这地方是不是从没有人来清洁过。刺啦！一阵清凉袭来，他的长裤让索尔拽到脚裸。

“又没穿内裤。”索尔的大掌拍在他的屁股上，洛基痛的弹了起来，碧色的眼睛迅速充盈水雾。

“哥哥。”他的表情让索尔想起小时候，这个小骗子，根本不会诚心悔过的！

“别这么看我，我得让你吃点苦头！”索尔高高扬起巴掌，再一次打了下去。

“该死的暴力狂！”洛基怒骂，但也没办法挣开手上的镣铐，只好装出乖顺的模样。

“别指望我会停下。”索尔把他翻过去，强迫他拱起腰，臀部向上，“你也别指望我不知道你想干什么。”又是一巴掌，拍在原来打过的地方，火辣的肿痛感让洛基感觉到甬道里突如其来的湿润，索尔永远知道，他这些不为人知的奇怪小癖好。

“小混蛋。”索尔毫不留情，一下又一下，全力将他白皙的屁股扇成熟虾的红色。“你又想逃走对不对？想把我从飞船上丢下去。”洛基揪紧披风的一角，一只手塞进嘴里阻止即将发出的呻吟。

疼痛激起不可言说的渴望，索尔圈住他的细瘦的腰，认真地击打他，直到他的两腿间一片湿滑莹亮，他把他翻了过来，舔去他眼角的泪水。

“你从来都是这样。”索尔把手指伸进他的入口，指尖带上细细的电流，洛基再也忍耐不住，发出小猫一样的哭嚎声，前端充血站立，脚尖绷直。

“你答应过父王的不作数，答应过所有人的都不作数。”索尔用力搂住他，将两根手指加成三根手指，调大了电流，“你根本不想带我回去接孩子，你只想丢下我，然后带着他们躲到我找不到的地方。”

洛基哽咽地扭动上身，阴茎弹跳几下，大腿内侧抽搐不停，“啊！”他扬起优雅修长的脖颈，喷了出来。

索尔再次将他倒过去，解下自己的腰带再一次抽打他的屁股，“痛！”洛基叫唤着，却不想逃开，反而稍稍往后退一点，方便接受更多的皮鞭，挨过打皮肤敏感又火热，再一次被击打的时候会有加倍的痛楚。

“我早就想这么干了。”索尔控制手里的力道，他没想真把这个小混球打晕过去，他只是想让他知道，自己因为他的逃离又多么恼火，他反复挥动皮带，等到洛基的小兄弟又重新高耸，再次伸手将他翻成正面，分开他的双腿，带电流的手指又捅了进去，反复抽插，等到洛基再次喷射而出后，那只手还是没有离开，洛基恼怒地瞪着他，小腹抽痛，连踢腿的力气都没有了。

索尔继续在他身体里反复辗转，交合处传来令人耳朵发红的水声，他另一只手揉捏洛基红肿的屁股，情欲与痛感逼着洛基无法控制的抽搐，再也射不出什么的铃口吐出淡黄色的尿液。

索尔抽出手指，入口疯狂收缩，做出挽留。洛基苦笑着推索尔的胸膛：“你总是这样。”每当他们处理不了感情的时候，索尔就会选择用无休无止的情爱来化解。他们曾经纠缠七个昼夜，洛基在一次又一次的昏迷和清醒中无限煎熬。

这场糟糕的惩罚让他们精疲力尽，洛基疲惫不堪地注视着舰船外的星空，改用约顿语低声喃喃。

索尔听不懂，抱紧洛基，力道之大，仿佛要把怀里人嵌入心口，他把脸埋在洛基的肩窝，眼泪落了下来，“我该拿你怎么办呢？洛基。”他重复着他的名字，那个可怕的预言沉甸甸的压在他的心头，他也害怕，他也惶恐，但他绝不会放开洛基的手，他的弟弟，他此生不渝的爱人。

“我没想逃走。”洛基蹭蹭金发大块头的脸颊。

“胡说。”索尔吸着鼻子，“你就是想把我这个傻大个扔下去，然后自己跑了。”他咬了一口洛基的颈子，痛的他嘶了一声。

“是是是，我就是这么想的，给我解开吧。”洛基举高双手，“现在跑不掉了。”

“不解！”索尔打了个哭嗝，摇头。

飞船突然剧烈摇晃，洛基爬起来看了一眼，被自己的裤子差点绊倒，索尔赶忙抱住他，“你个蠢货！”在洛基的惊呼声中，他们的飞船撞上另一艘巨大的星舰。

 

瓦坎达黎明之前，克林特的车开出去没有两百米，就被拦住了，红色连衣裙的小女孩站在车头前，一只手就把车举了起来。

巴基打开后座车门，跟朗姆洛一人绑一个小家伙在胸口，护着史蒂夫跳下车。史蒂夫用了洛基给的魔法胸针，现在他的肚子看起来非常正常，不再限制他的身手。

克林特举起弓箭给小女孩一箭，小女孩根本没有躲闪，一只手就抓住了箭，“蠢货，你以为我还会被这种小东西再次击倒吗？”她手里闪出两把尖刀，几下就把克林特打的在地上爬不起来，然后笑着靠近巴基。

“把孩子交出来。”

朗姆洛解下巴基胸口的孩子，把两个小家伙一齐捆扎在胸口，小家伙们完全不知道发生了什么，瞪大眼睛咬自己的手指头。

“啧，你的脑子可真有趣。”小女孩挥手红色光芒散入巴基的眉心。

“你对他做了什么？”朗姆洛迅速解下两个孩子丢给史蒂夫，收起手里的枪换上军用匕首。

巴基站在原地，眉头紧皱。

“我想看看哪个他能彻底弄死你。”小女孩的话音未落，巴基狠狠给了朗姆洛一拳，打的他飞跌在地。巴基几步走上前一脚重重踏在他的背上，高举枪托砸的他满脸是血，朗姆洛忍着剧痛就势翻滚，来不及起身，巴基已经再次砸向他，他只能用匕首架住枪托，大吼：“兵崽子，你他妈给我醒醒！”

巴基迷茫地看着他，努力想要回自己身体的控制权。

小女孩拦住想要跑的史蒂夫，“看他们打完我再收拾你。”

朗姆洛从地上爬起来，巴基怒吼着再次扑向他，铁臂拉拽住他的胳膊，“啊——”朗姆洛举起匕首，对准那条金属臂的链接处，最终没能下手，他猛踹向巴基的下半身，将脱臼的臂膀强拉出来，跑了两步就又被巴基按倒，疯狂的拳头像雨点一样密集的落下，朗姆洛咬紧牙关，血从他嘴角淌出来，巴基捏住他的喉咙。

“你他妈，醒醒。”朗姆洛渐渐憋得说不出话。

“啊--”

史蒂夫突然对小女孩开了一枪，小女孩并没有察觉他藏起来的枪，她对这个大着肚子的Omega判断错误，子弹撕开她小小的身体，巴基的手停住，史蒂夫没有犹豫，徒手扯住她正在愈合的半个身体，用力将她扯成两半。

“啊啊啊啊！”小女孩尖叫着，无数红色的触手从头颅那里射出来，裹住史蒂夫，将他重重甩了出去。

小家伙们在史蒂夫怀里齐齐大哭，他用双手环住他们，皱紧眉头心算着落地的角度，本能的弓起身体，想要护住肚子，这时候一道火光从天而来，他落入一个怀抱。

“托尼！”史蒂夫回头不可置信的望着钢铁侠熟悉的面罩，太阳从他们背后升起，黑暗像潮水一样褪去，史蒂夫情不自禁地抚摸被魔法遮掩的小腹，思念冲到喉头，被又被愧疚压在舌尖。

托尼史塔克像沾到什么细菌一样，用力将他推出去，史蒂夫踉跄着稳住身形，听见托尼倨傲地道：“不用谢我，我只是路过。”

小女孩已经恢复原状，“又来一个送死的！”她露出尖利的牙齿，红色触手密密麻麻向着史蒂夫和托尼冲过去。

史蒂夫忘记他已经没有那块盾牌了，他不管不顾地挺身挡在托尼前头，“你找死吗？”托尼拉住他，掌心喷出火焰。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章  
一阵巨大的轰鸣声在头顶响起，无数子弹倾泻而下，“嗨！想我吗？”星爵彼得驾驶着星舰，向他们伸出逃生捕捞网，小女孩敌不过炮火，化成一道红色的线消失不见。

朗姆洛和克林特被螳螂妹带进去治疗，史蒂夫看着身边的托尼，托尼根本没理他，连盔甲都不脱，直接和彼得自我介绍：“托尼史塔克。”

“啊！我知道，史塔克先生，纽约最有钱的，星际绑架名单里面有你。”彼得笑的欢脱，卡魔拉出来和史蒂夫打招呼，“你又得给我们做卷饼了，你不知道彼得多喜欢那个。”

浣熊抱着格鲁特露半个脑袋张望，格鲁特跑到史蒂夫跟前，顺着他的腿往上爬，史蒂夫让他坐在自己肩膀上，解下一个已经睡着了得小家伙递给卡魔拉，“帮我抱一会。”

卡魔拉手忙脚乱的接过去，“哦哦哦，太小了，这谁的？”

“那个神的。”彼得比划了洛基头盔上的尖尖角，“不知道什么神，可能是白羊座的领袖。”

史塔克打断他们的对话，“可以给我弄一间房吗？我想我要休息一下。”他大半夜被史蒂夫一个竖中指的表情气的坐直升机飞到这里，本来只准备藏在盔甲下面偷偷去看一眼，没想到会遇到这么奇怪的事情。

其实当真等他见到史蒂夫的时候，他不知道该说什么。他用尽全力克制自己不去看他，反应堆下面的心脏隐隐作痛，西伯利亚的寒风卷土重来，他想自己可能还没做好任何准备，这样的莽撞冒失真像个二十来岁为爱疯狂的小年轻。他命令自己冷静，他需要休息，需要给自己一个缓冲，一觉睡醒的时候也许他就能跑回去，就当做什么都没发生。

“好的，你跟我来。”彼得带着托尼往舰艇深处走，史蒂夫的脸色暗淡下来，卡魔拉给了他一肘子，“不去和他说说话。”她指了指史蒂夫因为魔法而掩藏住的肚子。

“不了，有吃的吗？”史蒂夫指了指衬衫上的胸针，“那个神给的，暂时能遮住肚子，你别说出去。”卡魔拉耸耸肩，带他到小厨房。

“你自己弄，如果可以给我们弄一份那更好。”她接过史蒂夫怀里另一个小家伙，小心翼翼地将两个熟睡的娃横放在臂弯里。

“可以。”坐在史蒂夫肩头的格鲁特发出欢呼，浣熊过来帮他准备食材，卡魔拉回驾驶舱看着德拉克斯，防止那个大块头把星舰开成战斗机。

“你需要摸摸毛吗？”浣熊摆弄着一颗太空绿果问史蒂夫，史蒂夫愣了一下，浣熊摊开双手，“就是觉得你不太好，人类不是摸摸动物的毛就可以治愈吗？”

格鲁特从他的肩膀滑下来，抱住他的肚子，奇怪地看着他。

“谢谢。”史蒂夫摸了摸他的脑袋，浣熊的毛发柔软，像婴儿头发那样的触感，确实让人心里稍微舒服一点，“我感受到治愈。”

“没事，让大胸愉快是我的责任，你会做卷饼吗？”浣熊无比渴望的把卷饼皮连着篮子推给他。

史蒂夫点点头，“当然，你们不都喜欢吗？”

巴基走进来洗干净手帮他热酱汁，“朗姆洛怎么样？”史蒂夫拍拍他的肩膀。

“你的这个，真不卖吗？”浣熊热情的抱住他的铁胳膊。

“不卖！”巴基冷冷地扫他一眼，想起那时候朗姆洛举起又放下的刀，有点难过。

史蒂夫捏了捏他的手，“没事的，一个意外。”

“我只是痛恨我自己不能掌控我自己。”酱汁发出令人垂涎的香气，格鲁特趴在炉灶边，巴基拿两只手指扯住他，防止他掉进锅里。

浣熊叹口气，“你也要摸摸我的头吗？”他把脑袋斜过来，示意巴基摸摸。

巴基揉了把他的脑袋，“谢谢，我好多了。”他抱住史蒂夫，还不忘把格鲁特塞给浣熊。

“你要幸福啊，老伙计。”巴基捧着史蒂夫现在看不出来的肚子，在他耳边低语。

史蒂夫不知所措的摇头又点头，环抱着老友，像环抱着再不可及的少年时光，他像找不到方向的小船，在海浪里频频回望，过往渐渐遥远，现实的海岸如乌托邦般梦幻，哪里是最后能停驻的方向？

 

“哦，不好意思打扰你们。”彼得半个身子插进厨房，史蒂夫长叹口气，松开巴基，先卷好一个饼，浣熊眼疾手快，抢过去塞进嘴里，彼得遗憾地踩他一脚。

“你们打算去哪？我送你们去？”他守在史蒂夫身边，不能再错过下一个。

“阿斯加德，得把这两个小家伙送回去。”

巴基嘟囔：“没见过这么养孩子的神，他姐姐跑来抢孩子。”

“那个红衣女孩是他姐姐？”彼得如愿以偿得到了卷饼，吃的满心欢喜。

史蒂夫又忙着做其他菜，“是啊，夜里跑来抢孩子。”

“不会和我爹一样吧。”彼得想起自己老爹那满地底的孩童尸骨，“用孩子来控制地球。”

“那可千万不能交给他。”巴基给坐在肩膀上的格鲁特喂了一小勺汤，根据格鲁特的表情判断味道应该不错，“也不知道怎么联系这对神兄弟，真是的。”

“把菜端出去，问问托尼吃不吃。”史蒂夫做了挺多吃的，浣熊开心的在厨房里跑来跑去。

 

巴基走到史塔克房门前，举起手又放下，卡魔拉好奇地看他，“可以帮我敲个门吗？”他撇嘴，“里面的人不喜欢我。”

卡魔拉只好敲门，敲了半天没反应，也就不管了。

史蒂夫坐在饭桌那，不时回望走廊左边紧闭的房门，没留神让汤烫到手，他趁无人注意把手放裤子边随意擦了擦，把心里的思念和委屈混着肉排一起嚼了下去。

“咣当”，星舰一阵剧烈摇晃，“有个小玩意撞到我们了！”德拉克斯嘴里塞满东西，坐在驾驶室里含糊的大喊。

“放捕捞网，看看能不能捞到什么。”彼得抓起一个卷饼，跳到星舰舱门口。

“哈喽。”他对捞回来的索尔和提着裤子的洛基挥手。

“哇哦，多么迷人的肌肉。”卡魔拉冲上去抚摸索尔的壮实如铁的手臂，索尔晕的躺倒在地，洛基朝她翻个白眼，稍微给她让开一点路。

“你生完孩子啦？”彼得揽住洛基的肩头，洛基不得不抓紧裤带防止它滑下去，该死的索尔，撕坏他唯一一条裤子。

“你的Alpha可真有情调。”彼得敲了敲洛基手上的镣铐，转头对卡魔拉笑：“放开他的膀子啦，我也有肌肉。”

卡魔拉朝他做个鬼脸，一阵婴儿的啼哭从舱内传来，洛基露出紧张的神情，看见巴基抱着他的一个孩子站在里面，一只浣熊正在抚摸他的铁胳膊。

洛基不自觉的加快脚步走进去，“他们好的很，你放心！”彼得在后面帮卡魔拉拽起索尔。

“天呐！你又带回来两张嘴，粮食不够吃了啊！”浣熊气急败坏的跳到彼得跟前，索尔好不容易调整好，立刻从史蒂夫怀中接过一个小家伙。

“我们被你姐追的没地方跑，彼得救了我们。”史蒂夫给他解释。

“我是格鲁特。”一颗树苗对洛基说话。

“你说我长得丑！”洛基暴怒，匕首从怀里滑出来，浣熊扑过来咬了他的手一口，张开双臂护着那棵树。

“哈哈哈哈哈！”一个光头傻大个坐在驾驶座里，扭过头看着他们哈哈大笑。

洛基甩了甩被咬出白印子的手，“嗨嗨！”彼得拦在他们中间，“咱们友好一点，洛基，这是火箭，那是格鲁特。”他向洛基介绍浣熊和树苗。

浣熊哼一声抱起双臂，洛基接着哼一声转过头。

“我是索尔，奥丁之子，洛基的哥哥。”索尔一边介绍自己，一边打开洛基一只手的锁铐，两只锁铐合二为一，变成一只金色的臂环，牢牢绑在手上。

“哇！好酷！”卡魔拉吹口哨，洛基怒瞪索尔，裤子又往下滑了一寸，他不得不没形象的往上拽拽。

“你要裤子吗？”史蒂夫看穿了他的窘境。

洛基不悦地点点头，“那你估计只能穿我的。”卡魔拉走过他身边，捏了把他挺翘的臀部。该死的，这个女人是个Alpha！

洛基鼻端全是卡魔拉霸道有力的信息素，他知道这个女人在炫耀，索尔和怀里的小家伙互相吐舌头，“哪个是先出生的？”他问洛基。

“绿眼睛的先出生的。”史蒂夫指了指巴基怀里。

“哦，那你就是耶梦加得。”索尔把蓝眼睛的小家伙高高举过头顶，欢快地跑到驾驶舱和刚才狂笑的光头打招呼，“德拉克斯！”光头报出自己的名字，拍了拍手，逗逗小家伙。

“我先带你回房间休息吧。”彼得看出洛基站的不稳，带着他往舰舱深处，浣熊又猴到巴基的铁胳膊上，他怀里的小家伙对洛基伸出手，洛基看都没看，跟着彼得走进一间狭小的舰舱。

“这里回阿斯加德要多久？”索尔大着嗓子喊。

“要八个月吧，根据航道。”卡魔拉指着浮在半空中的星空路线图，索尔苦脸，“不能从我们刚才来的路返回吗？”

“不能！”洛基坐在床沿，“那条路是单巷道，只出不进。”

“我会带你们去的，史蒂夫他们本来也打算去那。”彼得抓着门把手，“你休息一下，地方小，将就，要吃点东西吗？”

“谢谢，不用了。”门关上，洛基一个人躺在床上，烦躁地叹口气。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

索尔坐下来和他们一起吃东西，“我姐姐被我们放出来了，不好意思。”

巴基比划一个小孩的个头，“你姐怎么是个小孩子？”

“那是她的分身。”索尔大吃大嚼，“是不是一个红衣服的小姑娘，牙尖尖的。”他傻兮兮的龇出自己没有的虎牙，上面还沾着菜叶子。

“是啊，她还能控制巴基。”史蒂夫递给他一杯颜色诡异的果汁。

索尔看都没看就灌了下去，“唉，她能操纵人心，红裙子是她到冥界时候的样子，她当年差点弄死我和洛基，我父王就把她塞进冥界了。”

“你家真可怕。”浣熊抢到最后一块卷饼，彼得赏他一个爆栗。

“比我家好多了。”卡魔拉插嘴。

“我家也好不到哪里去。”彼得不放过这个比惨好话题。

索尔打个饱嗝，“我们回去要和她打仗，你们如果能帮忙，我会感激不尽的。”

“可以。”史蒂夫看一眼巴基，同意了，巴基迫不及待想和海拉算账。

彼得环顾四周，浣熊满不在乎的晃着腿剔牙，“你决定，我跟你。”

卡魔拉逗着怀里的小家伙，哼了一声，“打架多好玩！”德拉克斯在驾驶舱里发表意见。

“我是格鲁特。”格鲁特跳在餐桌上挥手。

“全票通过，但你得给我们点佣金。”彼得与索尔击掌。

“那是自然，我是阿斯加德未来的王。”索尔大笑。

 

“朗姆洛醒了。”螳螂妹走到大厅，拉拉巴基的衣角，小小声的对他说。

巴基对她微笑，史蒂夫走过来，他把小家伙递给史蒂夫，跟着螳螂妹往舰舱走。

“臭小子！”朗姆洛躺在床上对他挥手，巴基扑到他床边，握住他的受伤的手。螳螂妹脸红红的退出去。

巴基不知道该说什么，那么危机的关头，朗姆洛都不肯卸下他的胳膊，不过是因为铁手臂连着神经，他怕他疼。

“你别这么想，我要知道史塔克也在，我就直接给你拽了，这不怕没人修吗。”朗姆洛总能猜到他想什么，先一步说出会让他舒服的答案。

巴基摇摇头，“上来陪我躺一会，我骨头疼。”朗姆洛拍拍床铺，巴基脱了鞋子和外套爬上来搂住他。

“我们要去和那个女人打架吗？”他亲吻巴基的嘴角，巴基嗯了一声。

“老子还想给你弄个和你一样能吃的小崽子呢，又要推迟。”朗姆洛恶声恶气的掐了把他的下半身。

巴基将他抱的更紧一点，“再睡一会，我陪你睡一会。”

吃饱喝足后，史蒂夫回到自己的小舰舱，收拾干净倒头就睡。

没过多久，噩梦如约而至，史蒂夫拼尽全力挣扎而出，睁开眼的时候看见一道人影站在床边。

“是我。”他下意识准备从枕头下掏枪，托尼的声音从黑暗里传来。

“我听见你喊我，我在你隔壁。”

史蒂夫用手肘撑住床沿，没了魔法胸针的遮掩，肚子里的小家伙感受到父亲的Alpha气息，活泼地不像话。

他不得不隔着被子按住凸起的小腹，尝试让小家伙安静下来，梦境再一次翻卷，梦里的托尼躺在西伯利亚的冰天雪地里，胸口的反应堆不见了，那里变成一个巨大的黑洞，血从他身下流淌蜿蜒成一条小溪，他满脸是伤，眼神哀伤又绝望，而自己就站在他身跟前，拳头高高举起，仿佛时刻准备给他致命一击。

这几乎是每晚都来的梦境，每个午夜时分，他醒过来对着空荡荡的房间，愧疚像疯长的藤蔓缠的人无可奈何，可今天不一样，今天托尼完好无缺就在他触手可及的地方，背上的冷汗让史蒂夫不舒服，分不清是肚子还心口，它们无意识的揪紧，痛的他咬紧牙关。

托尼递给他一杯水，“你在发抖？还好吗？”

史蒂夫连抬起手拿杯子的力气都已经失去，他颓然地躺下，用手臂遮住眼睛不去看托尼。

“什么时候的事？”托尼将手放在他的肚子上，小家伙开心的踢了他一脚。

“跟你--”拒绝的话卡在了喉咙口，托尼掀开被子，温暖地身体带着让人安心的力量将他牢牢包裹，“对不起。”托尼揽住他的肩膀，将史蒂夫整个带进他的怀里，硬质的反应堆微微硌着他的脊椎。

史蒂夫深吸一口气，空气里全是他熟悉并需要的Alpha气息，属于托尼的，带着皮革和机油气味的信息素，这股气息经由肺部闯进他的四肢百骸，缓解抽疼不止的身心。

“是因为他吗？”史蒂夫颤抖着触碰托尼环在他肚子上的手，被他一把握住，双掌交握感受身体里多出来的律动。

背后是许久的沉默，就在史蒂夫将要绝望的时候，听见托尼的回答：“从来不是。”声音微微哽咽，肩头的衣服漫上潮湿，“你就是你，我爱你，史蒂夫，怎么样都可以。”

所有乱七八糟的猜疑在这一刻戛然而止，思念带起眼底水雾模糊，史蒂夫转过身，正对着托尼的脸，他伸手触摸这张脸，一遍又一遍，直到以吻封缄。

碍事的衣服被两人脱下来，散落满床，被子掀开，微凉的空气让史蒂夫忍不住打个哆嗦，托尼抱住他，敲了敲床头的温度控制，暖风吹出来，托尼站在床边，将史蒂夫扶起，分开他的双腿，让他跪坐在床沿，叼住他的耳垂，另一只绕到前方握住他的阴茎，急而快的搓揉，史蒂夫拱起腰，唇齿间漏出令人羞耻的音节。

托尼亲吻他的背脊，一路向下，直到腰眼处停下，那里有一排青色的针孔，“怎么回事？”

“类信息素注入，我得给他点营养。”史蒂夫捧住肚子，难耐的喘息，接替他不动的手一下一下的撸动，胸前的粉点因情欲而凸起，嘴唇微微张开。

“我真是。”托尼念叨一句，把两根手指塞进他体内，搂住他晃动的身体，用力的抽插。

史蒂夫把脑袋靠在托尼肩膀上，红着耳尖邀请他：“托尼，进来。”

托尼抽出手指，示意他抬起身体，然后调整位置，“配合我，往下。”史蒂夫慢慢沉下腰，“啊--”短促的惊呼后，托尼顺利的捅进去。

“太美妙了，再来一次。”托尼坏心眼的笑，推动史蒂夫的腰，把他往上拉起来，在用力的按下去，“啊--”再次结合的瞬间，他们都叫了起来。

“还好吗？”托尼抚摸史蒂夫汗湿的金发，在他脸颊边印一个吻。

“好得很。”史蒂夫脸彻底红了。

托尼开始卖力的顶送，史蒂夫扬起下巴，腰部配合的耸动，喘息着呻吟。

“嗯---托尼--托尼。”

托尼两手捏住他胸前微硬的小点，反复揉捏拉扯，直到史蒂夫的身体猛然夹紧，他咬住下唇，闭上眼，还没来得及握住前端就涌了出来。托尼用手蘸取那些白浊，塞进他嘴里，搅动勾缠，然后用尖牙咬开他颈下腺体，大量的Alpha信息素注入，令史蒂夫浑身震颤，托尼发力撞击破开他的生殖腔，用巨大的结让他们再次紧密相连。

“我是不是很棒？！”托尼没有退出史蒂夫的身体，就这么抱着比平常重了很多的心上人，站在床边，用手继续拨弄史蒂夫半软的性器。

史蒂夫笑而不语，这是他从有孕第一次接受Alpha信息素注入，过多的舒爽让他嗓子都哑了，肚子里的小家伙好像睡过去了，又安静又乖巧。

“我觉得他可能还想要一点。”托尼用一只手交替捏揉着两侧的小球，在用另一只手撸动柔软的柱身，带有厚茧的手指每一次摩擦都让史蒂夫小小颤抖，感受到托尼在他体内再一次胀大，快速与猛烈的抽插卷土重来，史蒂夫不得不哑着嗓子再次低吟，托尼突然将他从床上拉了下来，拖着他的屁股，防止他腿软，有规律的撞击直到走到房间的落地镜前。

史蒂夫怔怔的盯住镜子里交缠的两个人，刺激让入口不由自主的收缩蠕动，他站立不稳，只能扶住镜子，托尼在他耳边低吼，他微微偏开头，看见他泛红愉悦的脸，浓重的满足感让他再一次喷薄而出。

托尼稍稍退出一点，与转过脸的史蒂夫分享彼此的吻，“抓好。”他握住史蒂夫的腿弯压着他缓缓跪倒，再一次深插到底，失控的加快速度，一次比一次猛烈。

“太快了，托尼。”史蒂夫在疯狂的起伏里难耐的扭动，身体却一再往后诚实的渴望更多。

托尼无法克制的吮吻他的背脊，在腰背和肩窝那里留下深粉色的烙印，他用牙齿叼住皮肉，逼迫史蒂夫一次又一次痉挛地颤动。他们的汗水相互交融，情欲蒸腾，来来回回，冰释所有的前尘往事，留下的只有爱。

强烈的撞击又一次带起眩晕的白光，史蒂夫惊喘着，眼神涣散看着镜中的自己，温柔入骨，疲倦入心，他像是在海上漂泊多日的小船，终于在历经颠簸风浪之后，回到了名为托尼史塔克的港湾。

再一次的，托尼半抱着他回到床上，手指拨开两人刚才相连的入口，白浊和情液将那里弄得一塌糊涂，托尼低下头，舌尖滑了进去。

“托尼。”史蒂夫无力地拉扯他黑色的短发，却被他抓住双手，十指交握，固定的不能动弹。史蒂夫下身抽搐，肌肉无意识的弹跳，托尼的舌尖将红肿的地方舔的微微刺痛，夹杂着一点不可言说的舒爽，还有他喷出的鼻息，像火焰一样让那里热的快要燃烧，他控制不住的收紧入口，发出凌乱的哭喊。

托尼再一次进入了他，面对面的，他命令他睁开眼睛，他用手肘艰难支撑，与托尼交换热吻，托尼抓着他的手放在两人连接的地方，让他感受一次比一次快速的疯狂驰骋，最后爆发的用热液填满他的身体。

在他撤离的时候，史蒂夫下意识的夹住腿，托尼拍了拍他的肚子，笑着退了出去，随后端来热水，用毛巾给他擦拭身体。


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章   
明明累到极致，可史蒂夫还是不想睡，他枕在托尼手臂上，闻着沐浴露奇怪的柠檬香气，懒洋洋地和他闲聊，“你好像瘦了？托尼。”

“哦，得了吧。”托尼摩挲他脸上那一圈胡子，“毛脸猕猴桃，你瘦的都硌手了，你去流浪了吗？带着我儿子一起？”

史蒂夫捧着胸笑的前仰合后，这是他的小习惯，对着熟悉的人，他其实没那么死板正经。

“你说你生完会不会变成你以前那样？”托尼比划了一下，“像颗豆芽菜。”

“你嫉妒我的身高，别想了，你儿子都会长得比你高。”史蒂夫笑的停不下来，他翻个身，捧住肚子。

托尼搂住他，抚摸他圆溜溜的肚子，“他刚才踢我了，现在怎么没动静了？”

“睡着了吧。”困意一阵阵的，史蒂夫闭上眼。

“拜托，我一直用棍子捅他的房子他居然还能睡得着？”托尼觉得不可思议，偷偷弹了下史蒂夫的肚子。

“嗷！”史蒂夫尖叫着坐起来。

“我没用劲！”托尼吓了一大跳，跟着坐起来，举起双手。

“腿！”史蒂夫龇牙，冷汗从额头掉下。

托尼掀开被子，看见史蒂夫的左腿肌肉正在剧烈收缩，他赶忙按住他，用力给他按摩，直到肌肉渐渐舒缓，史蒂夫倒回枕头上，皱起的眉心一点点打开。

“你这样让我觉得我是个混蛋。”托尼重新给他们盖好被子。

史蒂夫抓住他的手，在被子底下交握，“别这样说，错的一直是我，你肯重新给我机会，我感激不尽。”

“哪里来那么多对和错。”托尼亲吻他的肚皮，“让我和家伙说晚安，明天如果能吃到你的吐司煎蛋，那我会觉得星际旅行一辈子也是OK的。”

“对了，你和彼得？”史蒂夫想起论坛上那篇虫铁。

托尼挠挠头，“开星舰的彼得？”

“变蜘蛛的彼得。”史蒂夫转过脸看他，“你们，你们不是？”

托尼观察他的表情，哭笑不得，“你想哪里去了？他还是个上学的孩子。”

“我，我。”史蒂夫找不到合适的话。

“就为这给我发表情？”托尼按亮手机，放到史蒂夫眼前晃晃。

史蒂夫捉住他乱动的手，“我什么时候发的？”时间显示昨夜11:03，“可能不小心按到了。”

“对对，我也是不小心被你气到，不小心出现在你身边的。”托尼与他碰了下脑袋，“我们得感谢这个表情。”

“你是特意来找我的？”史蒂夫怔住。

“嗯。”托尼盯住他蓝绿色的眼睛，“我很想你，每天都想，但我不知道怎么开口，也不知道你会不会接受。”

“我会的。”史蒂夫急不可耐的说，“我也很想你。”托尼吻去他眼角的泪滴。

他们像连体婴一样缠在一起，沉沉睡去。

索尔把两个孩子抱回舰舱，将一杯果汁递给洛基。

洛基从床上坐起来，接过果汁，拨弄绿眼睛小家伙的手掌心，“你打算怎么办？”

“你怕父王夺走孩子？”索尔坐在床沿，怀里圈住三个人。

洛基垂下头，“我怕的要命，我更怕我--”他顿了顿，喝下一半的果汁，“我更怕我毁了你。”

“不会的，洛基。”索尔环抱他的手无意识轻轻拍打，像幼年时哄着他入睡那样，“你是我的全世界，就算要去地狱，我也不会放开你。”

 

睡了不到两个小时，史蒂夫依旧按照日常作息的时间准点醒过来，托尼还在睡，他小心翼翼离开床，托着腰去星舰主厅做足三十分钟运动，然后走到小厨房碰见正在煮汤的卡魔拉。

“早！”不管什么时候，卡魔拉永远活力满满，就连她的信息素都是橙汁汽水的味道，有一种炎炎夏日里跳跃的，喝下一口气泡会在舌尖舞蹈的爽辣感。

“早。”史蒂夫微笑和她打招呼，尝口汤，奇怪而浓郁的味道，西红柿、罗勒叶和鸡肉的稀释混合。

卡魔拉塞给他一块土司，“蘸着吃，我只会做这个。”

史蒂夫坐在高脚凳上慢慢享用他的早餐，“你的味道变了耶，看来昨晚很愉快。”卡魔拉摸摸他的肚子，用叉子从汤碗里挑鸡肉吃。“你是个了不起的omega。”

“什么？”史蒂夫没听明白，“我一直不太喜欢omega的身份，瘦小又无助，我想强壮一点，能帮助更多的人。”

卡魔拉摇摇头，AOB的分化是上个世纪女性反抗运动中一次意外的基因变革，战乱时期，女性的地位被强制压缩到底层，一部分知识女性开始和科学家联手，进行非法人体改造，初代AO开始出现，不过一百年，男女分界基本瓦解，人类从身体到心理彻底变化成AOB结构，孩童在八岁开始觉醒，性征分化出现，随之而来的是政府和家庭的引导，歧视永远不会被消除，只不过从女性改成了omega。

“世人都会觉得Alpha强大，拥有绝对的控制权和惊人的力量，但其实不是的。”卡魔拉靠在流理台边沿，姣好的身形像一只优雅的花豹。“很多人是在外力逼压下被动选择成为Alpha，我母亲是，我是，我妹妹也是。”

“可至少，你们确实有足够保护别人的能力，我如果不是血清和实验，永远不会这样。”史蒂夫动了动臂膀上高耸的肌肉。

“每个omega都是隐性的保护者，正是你心里的渴望让你改变。”她再一次蹲下身抚摸史蒂夫柔软的小腹。“人们歧视是因为他们无法掌控，绵延种族的母性永远才是生存的根本，omega从不弱小，就如那个年代的女性，她们永不屈服。”

她用汤勺堵住史蒂夫还想说的话，“我要去驾驶舱给彼得送早饭，拜拜，冰棍。”

目送绿皮肤的女人离开，史蒂夫喝完最后一口汤，满怀被肯定地温暖与舒适感打开自己的舱门，托尼靠在床头，一边开视频会议，一边组装一台小机器。

史蒂夫把早餐端给他，两人交换一个清晨的吻，电脑里的小辣椒尖叫着吹口哨，史蒂夫不好意思的对她笑笑，托尼朝她做个鬼脸，伸手关闭屏幕。

“托你的福，她批准我八个月的星际旅行假期。”托尼盯着汤碗里红彤彤黏糊糊的一坨，皱眉。

“你没必要陪我，你那身盔甲，直接飞回去也可以。”史蒂夫舀一勺汤，试探性的送到他嘴边，托尼翻着白眼含了进去，意外的还能吃，他抓过勺子，敲击碗边哼一首儿歌。

“这是什么？”史蒂夫拿起他丢在床上的小机器。

托尼拉住他的手，让他坐在床沿背靠着他，塞给他一小块土司，史蒂夫摇头拒绝，托尼把土司丢进嘴里，含糊道：“一个胎心监测仪，我缺席了这么久，总得有点表示。”他低头听史蒂夫肚子，“我不走，你别揍我，我就不走。”

“那巴基？”史蒂夫犹疑的看他，眉心皱起一道竖纹。

“别指望我会原谅他。”托尼索性躺在史蒂夫腿上，仰面和他的小家伙打招呼，史蒂夫低下头，有些不知所措，“可我没办法从他那里割裂，托尼，那是巴基。”

“我知道。”托尼捉住他的手放在心口反应堆的位置，“我接纳你的过去，不存在认不认同，因为我会参与你的未来，但你也要学着相信我，接纳我，西伯利亚的冬天已经过去了，你得给我春暖花开的勇气。”

“托尼。”史蒂夫注视他焦糖色的眼瞳，那里有他自己的倒影。俗世中人追求爱情，大概就是源于对孤单的本能抵抗，哭着来，笑着走，如果还有你的手放在我的肩膀上，那最好不过。

 

在史蒂夫走后不久，厨房里滑出一条翠绿色的小蛇，细长脖颈那里有一道金色花纹。“咦。”拿早饭的浣熊让它吓了一跳，徒手去抓，小蛇嘴里喷出一阵烟雾，他变成了洛基。

“咦！狡猾的丑八怪！”浣熊不高兴的撇嘴，同时向后翻跳，躲开洛基飞踢来的脚。

“切！长毛的矮子熊！”洛基收回腿，一脸鄙视的摔门而去。

回到舰舱，索尔还在睡觉，两个小家伙吃饱喝足，正在另一边小床自顾自玩耍。洛基抱起他们两个，头也不回的离开。

他早就把星舰逛了遍，备用的小舰艇在第二层，他抱着两个小家伙爬上去，用安全带绑住他们，给自己左手的镣铐手链加一道魔法，点开驾驶按钮，小舰艇被推到紧急出口，洛基的左腕突然爆发出巨大的电光，蚀骨的疼痛顺着筋脉游走，直击心脏，他吐出一口血，两个小家伙吓得哇哇大哭。

“洛基。”索尔像风一般的出现，徒手扭开舱门，洛基面无表情看他，对他挥出一拳，两人在狭小的紧急通道里愤怒的厮打。

“嗨嗨，别在这里打架，你们得遵守舰艇基本规则！”彼得冲过来试图分开他们两个，但是没有成功，德拉克斯也赶来帮忙，两个人勉强按住咆哮的索尔，“你就是想要逃走！你根本不相信我！”婴儿的哭声越来越大，史蒂夫将他们从座椅的安全带上解开来，蓝眼睛的小家伙吐的一塌糊涂。

“你们能不能像个正常人！你们不配有孩子！”浣熊尖叫着炸毛，顺着史蒂夫的腿猴上去抚摸满头大汗，哭的都抽搐的小家伙。

洛基再一次想起那个预言梦境，他靠在背靠舰舱抓紧衣领大口喘气，碧色的眼睛里满是水雾，托尼走过去拍了拍他僵直地背脊，洛基唇边勾起戏谑的笑，“你总说你能承担，可最后承担的永远是我，我就是想跑，你能拿我怎么办？”

索尔发出嘶嘶的低吼，金色的发朝四周张开爪牙，胳膊上的肌肉硬的如岩石，气喘吁吁却说不出话。

“你就不能哄哄他吗？我可不敢和我老婆打架，虽然她已经死了。”德拉克斯整个人压在索尔身上，防止他再次暴动。

洛基甩开托尼的手，没有看还在哭的小家伙们，大步走回自己的房间。

索尔痛苦地蹲下去，抱住自己的脑袋。

为什么他们总是这样，短暂的和谐之后是永无休止的争吵和折磨？为什么他们总是这样，在漫长的接近永生的时间里总也找不到进入彼此心房的突入口？洛基，索尔默念这个早已经深刻骨血的名字，无力地长长叹息。


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章

“不聊聊？看在接生的份上？”克林特敲了敲半关的门，洛基送他一个白眼，却默许他走进屋。

“你可把索尔气的够呛。”克林特递给他一罐低度数的甜酒。

洛基举起冰罐头贴在微微肿胀的额头，“父王说我的孩子不详。”

“你就为这个带着小家伙跑路？”

“那我能怎么办？”洛基颓然瘫倒在床铺，伸展成一个大字，“我总不能看着父王囚禁他们，让他们一辈子关在个透明盒子里。”

克林特喝一口酒，被气体噎的打了一串嗝，“你心里。”他指指洛基的左胸，“就没有想过跟他一起生活。”

洛基愣住，记忆像突然漏了口的闸门，他看见小时候的自己像索尔的小尾巴一样，他去哪里自己就跟到哪里。直到八岁那年，索尔在世界之树下吻了希芙，自己气的变成小蛇捅了他一刀，然后就他们就再也走不到一条路。

索尔永远在追，自己永远在逃，唯一一次的勇敢就是希芙和索尔订婚的晚上，他喝下大剂量的发情药剂，躲进索尔的衣柜里，等他打开衣柜取出礼服的那一刹那，疯狂的抱住他，用自己彻底搞砸那一场典礼。

他总认为这一切不过是少年人的不甘心，他的占有欲，他的控制感，他不喜欢别人抢夺属于他的玩具，索尔也不过是个尺寸巨大的玩具，只要沾染他的烙印，就应该一生一世是他的，谁也不许染指。

其实不是这样吧，从第一个死去的孩子开始，到默许留下这两个小家伙，他都是爱着的，爱索尔，爱和他在一起的每一段时光，因为害怕而捣乱，因为害怕而孤僻，他的世界里索尔几乎是全部，诡计和阴谋，从来都是爱而不得的产物。

“也许你说的对。”洛基把罐子抛在空中，然后接住。

“婚姻是两个人的旅行，也是两个人的战争，你得把背后空给那个人，不试试看怎么知道呢。”克林特喝光酒，捏扁罐子，潇洒地跑了。

洛基站起身，走回那个紧急通道，索尔还坐在那个出口，抱住膝盖，海蓝色的眼睛里写满忧伤，洛基蹲下来，拿罐子冰一冰他的脸，索尔没有躲开，只伸手握住他的手腕。

“别不高兴了，起来！把你儿子们给我弄回来！”洛基修长的腿缠住索尔的腿，孩子气的踩他的脚。

“你还走吗？”索尔瓮声瓮气的问。

洛基挑眉，指尖勾住索尔半长的金发，声音轻又浅：“我还能跑哪去？你每次不都能找到我？”索尔的眼中的暗淡一扫而空，点点星芒在他眼中闪亮，他情不自禁的绽开笑容，爬起来用力将洛基抗到肩膀上。

“你干吗？”洛基惊叫。

“骑弟弟。”索尔哈哈大笑。

 

洛基的舰舱里传出令人燥热的吱呀声，正准备敲门的托尼只能放下手，百无聊赖地抱着小家伙在走廊上闲逛，巴基拉开门，看见他，迅速窜回屋里，关上门。

“门外有怪兽？”朗姆洛险些让他撞倒，连忙伸手抱住他。巴基点点头，一脸委屈。

朗姆洛捏捏他的包子脸，“托尼在门外？”

“嗯。”巴基背贴着门，不肯松开门把手。

“我教你一个好办法。”朗姆洛打个响指，巴基做出洗耳恭听的姿势。

“你出去装作不认识他，别跟他对视，直接走过去，不就结了。”朗姆洛作势要开门。

巴基将头埋进他的肩窝，小小声的说：“我想接受审判，也许把我关进去对谁都好。”

朗姆洛抱着他，嗅了嗅他身上的味道，巴基的Alpha信息素像洗衣粉的味道，又像是初雪的味道，是从心底里翻出来的干净。

“那我呢？九头蛇前队长，是不是要一枪崩了更干脆一点。”朗姆洛捏捏他的耳垂，习惯性的去吻他微薄的唇。

巴基让他吻的晕呼呼，手不自觉探进他的T恤，顺着锻炼良好的腰背曲线温柔抚摸。“唔。”他捏拽朗姆洛胸前的凸起，“不说你，只说我。”

“咱们俩不是一起的？”朗姆洛按住他乱动的手，巴基抵住他的额头，“当然是。”

“那就别想那么多，咱们俩一起好好活，过去就让他过去。”

巴基“嗯”一声将他的长裤扯到脚底下，把人按在门板上，掐着腰捅了进去，朗姆洛脑袋撞在门上，疼的回头瞪他，他傻笑着揉揉朗姆洛的额头，大开大合的抽动起来。

托尼惊恐地看着眼前突然哐哐乱响的合金小门，朝后跳一步，瞬间明白过来里头在干啥。“这群不要脸的！”他气鼓鼓敲开彼得的门，把小家伙朝衣服脱了一半的彼得手里一塞，“抱好！另一个在德拉克斯那，今晚他们归你了，舰长。”

彼得莫名其妙，托尼跑的飞快，卡魔拉光着身从床上爬下来，哭笑不得的拍拍小家伙，和彼得交换一个温柔的晚安吻。

 

星舰上的时光过得快而充实，索尔和洛基把床弄塌两次，火箭浣熊恨不得拿炮轰了他俩，但最后还是骂骂咧咧帮助用螺丝起子修理加固。

两个半月后某一天，星舰被一袋太空垃圾撞翻，他们掉在一颗废弃的小星球上。

“我来给你搭把手。”托尼帮彼得和浣熊维修星舰，卡魔拉开车带史蒂夫、克林特和朗姆洛四处转转，洛基犯懒躺着不起来，索尔和德拉克斯一边看孩子一边比赛说冷笑话，巴基躲在房里。

“这还有其他人？”朗姆洛蹲下看地上草叶的痕迹，“原住民？”卡魔拉转着手上的刀，比划一下脚印的距离，“不对，好像是佣兵。”

“那咱们回去吧。”克林特看一眼史蒂夫的肚子，觉得不要冒险比较好。

“上车，咱们--”卡魔拉的声音顿住，她爬上一棵树，手搭凉棚望了望，脸色变得无比难看，“我妹被人包围了！”

克林特跳到树杈的最高处，“十八个人，怎么办，队长？”他架好弓，从箭筒里摸出两支箭。

史蒂夫把背包里的弹药和手雷分给朗姆洛，“克林特，想办法把人引过来，朗姆洛，你守好五步内防线，卡魔拉，上车，等你妹过来拉她进车。”  
“你们？”卡魔拉不敢置信，他们肯这样仗义出手。

“我们个屁！上去，别磨蹭！”朗姆洛打开车门，按了按肚子，早上一直在胀痛，现在疼痛被紧张感稍稍逼回去，人出了一身汗，他往嘴里丢了一颗口香糖，对史蒂夫笑笑。

史蒂夫的脸色不算好，他撑着腰，勉强对朗姆洛挤出一个笑。

“来了！”克林特的箭从头顶呼啸而过，惨叫声和爆炸声响起。

“注意！”一发炮弹向着克林特藏身的大树轰来，千钧一发之际，克林特跳下来就地翻滚，古树拦腰折断，巨大的树冠向着他们砸倒，朗姆洛只来得及扑过去弓起身护住史蒂夫。

“你不至于吧---”灰尘散尽，他看见史蒂夫裤子上大片的水迹，“吓得尿裤子？”

史蒂夫抓紧他的衣袖，额头上青筋暴起，话都说不出。

克林特推开砸在腿上的树枝，单脚跳过来，摸了摸史蒂夫的肚子，神情不妙的抬头：“他要生了！”

“我操！”朗姆洛咆哮，他已经能从草丛间隙里看见敌人向着这里围剿。

“上车！”史蒂夫从牙关憋出一句话。

朗姆洛拖起史蒂夫往车里跑，克林特蹲下开弓疾射，密集的子弹逼得他节节后退，“星云！上车！”卡魔拉大吼，史蒂夫在后座绷起上身，一枪解决一个从草丛里冒出头的敌人，克林特钻入副驾驶，一个蓝皮肤光头满脸花纹的女Alpha冲过来，从车窗翻进去。

卡魔拉立刻开车，“姐，你们！”星云瞪着面容扭曲的史蒂夫，“别问那么多，想活命搭把手！”星云不再废话，扒住窗沿一通重火力压制，卡魔拉配合着把车开出一大段路。

“你能忍住吗？”朗姆洛手足无措扶住史蒂夫靠在他身上。

“你他妈傻吗？这事怎么忍？”克林特箭无虚发，还不忘缩回脑袋，噎他一句。

敌人开始追赶他们，史蒂夫拿背包里的衬衫缠住肚子，咬牙从窗户往外开枪，很快他就坚持不住了，抓紧椅背疯狂吸气。

克林特按住方向盘，“我来开！”卡魔拉迅速和他交换位置，腾出双手发枪，子弹像飞蝗一样激射而出。

“我要干什么？”朗姆洛问。

“把他裤子脱下来，他不能生在紧身衣里！”

朗姆洛咒骂着去解史蒂夫的战术腰带，然后拉开了他的裤子拉链。

“你拉那个干吗！整个脱下来啊！”星云崩溃地咆哮。

一颗闪光弹丢进来，卡魔拉打开副驾车门，克林特紧急刹车，车体右转，将它甩了出去，然后再从驾驶室弹出半个身体，一箭破开玻璃，将死咬在他们车后的司机射个对穿，后面的车避让不急，撞了上去，但另外两辆车躲了过去，继续疯狂追击。

朗姆洛抱住史蒂夫，后背撞在车门上，破碎的车窗玻璃扎进他手臂，小腹的疼痛再次窜出来，像把烧红的刀，刺得他浑身颤抖，他晃晃脑袋，双手用力，撕开史蒂夫的裤子，大量的水和血把真皮后座弄得湿滑一片。

“接下来怎么办？”星云帮着他按住挣扎不休的史蒂夫。

克林特开的飞快，这时一颗子弹穿过车顶射进了他的左肩，“操！狙击手！”他抓块纳米绷带堵住伤口，单手把车开成S型。

朗姆洛看着对面的小山坡，“在他妈半山腰！”

“我有办法，把车开上去。”熬过一波疼痛，史蒂夫捏紧朗姆洛的手。


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章

克林特没有犹豫，猛打方向盘，车子冲上小山坡，向着狙击手的位置撞过去，狙击手连开三枪，最后一枪射穿后座。

 

“后视镜！”史蒂夫推朗姆洛，卡魔拉顿时明白，她扑向副驾驶座，对着太阳掰正后视镜，正午的烈日像一道光剑，狙击手猝不及防，身体微微后仰，克林特抓住机会，一箭封喉。

“要追上来了！”

车顺着山坡颠簸向下，“托尼！”史蒂夫陷入半昏迷状态，发出无意识的低语。

“怎么这么多血！”脚下的血已经浸到朗姆洛战靴边缘，腥味让他喉头翻涌。

 

“你看看出来没有！”克林特转过头，扯下捆在史蒂夫肚子上的衬衫，“托尼。”他抓住他的手。

“该死！”克林特抽回手，边开车边摸出手机，拨通了史塔克的电话。

“嗨，肥啾！”

克林特点开公放，把电话抛给朗姆洛，“说点什么！求你！随便说点什么！”

“托尼？”史蒂夫的声音轻而浅。

子弹的声音太嘈杂，“克林特？”史塔克在电话那头疑惑，舱门打开，彼得抱着一堆零件欢喜地朝他招手，史塔克向前一步，被减压器绊的歪倒，手机甩出去，自动黑屏。

星云捂住眼睛，“操，他挂了！”手机从朗姆洛手里滑下来，屏幕显示挂断。“我好像看见头了。”星云从手指缝里偷偷瞧。

“拉出来，快！”克林特再次探身出去，用最后一支箭废掉快靠近的车的油箱，整辆车熊熊燃烧。

朗姆洛没有伸手，他给了史蒂夫一个耳光，“起来！士兵！你得把他生下来！”

史蒂夫努力睁开眼睛，用最后的力气和自己搏斗。

“还有一辆车，子弹不够了。”克林特踩下刹车，卡魔拉摸出战术匕首，握住车门把手：“你先我先？”

克林特没来及回答，一颗火箭弹掀翻了最后一辆车，硝烟散尽，巴基站在前方道路中央。

清脆的婴儿啼哭结束了这次惊险的出行，朗姆洛看着怀里的史蒂夫，腰腹处炸裂的疼痛爆开，血从他的裤子里面翻出来，“让我看看你是不是一只绿眼睛，一只蓝眼睛？”他抱起那个小家伙。

“那他妈是猫。”克林特转过身，“操！”一把捞住还连着脐带的小家伙，朗姆洛晕倒在史蒂夫身上，后座到处都是血。

星际空间中转站的omega医院，巴基、托尼和索尔坐在急救室门口，克林特处理完伤口，吊着膀子来陪他们，史蒂夫和朗姆洛都被送了进去。

“谁是11床的家属？”门打开，一位白大褂跑出来，“谁是12床的家属？”后面跟着一位。

“我是。”托尼站起来。

“我是。"巴基站起来。

两位医生对视一眼，同时递出手里的文件。

”病人大出血，我们无法止住，需要切除他的生殖腔。“

”病人需要清宫，麻烦您签字。“

托尼咬着牙签字，索尔把颤抖不止的他搂进怀里。

巴基愣住，克林特把笔塞进他手中，拍了拍他的肩膀，”他，我是说他还好吗？“

”孩子很健康，你不要担心。“

巴基知道自己问不出什么，默默签好字，看着医生进去，急救室的红灯闪闪烁烁。洛基从楼下上来，脸色不对的示意索尔跟他走。

克林特坐回座位，”你要我去买点吃的吗？“

巴基摇摇头，眼神里全是浓浓的哀伤，他像尊雕像一样，沉默无言，肩背挺直，直到护士再次跑出来，“两位手术都做完了，已经送到下面病房，11床清醒了。”

托尼赶快跑去婴儿看护间，征得护士同意后把那个金发碧眼的红皮小姑娘推出来，送到史蒂夫床边，麻药的作用还没有完全消散，史蒂夫看不清小家伙的样貌，他朝着小床伸出手，握住那个软软的小拳头，真好，他想，他又能有一个家了。

“你要给她起名字吗？”他问托尼。

托尼双手抓住他握住小姑娘的那只手，虔诚地跪倒在床边，凝望爱人疲惫地脸庞，哽咽地说不出话。

“要不，纪念下你故去的那些人？”史蒂夫提出建议。

“不，她是独一无二的。”托尼低下头，闻见婴儿的奶香气，“温蒂，她叫温蒂。”

“12床可以探视了。”

巴基没动，克林特推推他，“你不去？”

“我，我去。”巴基站起身，微微晃了一下，他慢慢朝病房走，越走越快，最后开始狂奔。到了病房门口，他推门的手就那么定在原地，久久没有动弹。

“你他妈进不进来。”朗姆洛的声音从屋里传来，风带开了房门，巴基失魂落魄地站在那里，像一个丢了心爱玩具的小熊。

朗姆洛朝他招手，给他腾出地方，看着他脱了鞋子爬上床，伸手抱住朗姆洛。

“多大点事，各自有各自的缘分，不必强留。”他的手被巴基握紧，交叠着放在小腹。

巴基始终没有说话，朗姆洛抬头望他，他猛地扎进他怀里，发出小兽一样绝望的哭嚎。

朗姆洛垂下头，下巴抵在他的脑袋上，有一下没一下的轻拍他的后背，听见他含糊而混乱的声音：“对不起，对不起。”

他紧紧抱住朗姆洛，纷杂的过往在脑海中交织，那一年那一天楼梯间的血和今时今日朗姆洛身上的血，成了他永远都忘不掉的伤疤。

“没事的，我原谅你。”朗姆洛亲吻他的额头，抬起他的脸，盯住那双水汪汪的灰蓝色眼瞳，再次把他按进胸膛，“睡美人，你要是愿意，我给你在弄个小姑娘。”

 

“彼得他们找到一条废弃的航路，快的话一个半月我们就能回去。”洛基往索尔怀里塞了一张纸，靠在楼梯口的栏杆上。

“你怀孕了？”索尔抓着那张纸，一眼扫到结尾处，立刻伸手触碰他的小腹。

洛基噗嗤笑出声，“一个又一个，都不是好东西，你是准备让我生一支军队灭掉阿斯加德吗？”

索尔挠挠头，“我没有。”他像突然明白什么，猛抬头，“你不想要他吗？”

“你觉得呢？”洛基反问他，“我---”索尔抓紧他的手，“你要做什么，我都不会反对，但是，我会难过，洛基。”

“你见过死去的婴儿吗？”洛基仰面看向他，碧色的双瞳里有一种疯狂在涌动，“不是我当年给你死了好久的那个孩子，是那个一点点在我怀里变冷，一点点没了呼吸的，我有时候真的，真的想杀了你。”

索尔环抱住他，“我知道，但我永远不会放开你，你要是愿意，就取我的命吧。”

洛基将脸埋在他宽阔的肩头，凝聚法力环绕生殖腔，能感受到那里正在发芽生长的小家伙，他报复性地偷偷给了他一击，剧烈的疼痛逼得他站立不稳，“洛基？”索尔感受到他的颤抖，微微拉开两人的距离，托紧他的腰，神情焦急地在他消瘦的脸庞和身体上逡巡，“哪里不舒服？”

洛基控制不住的眼眶湿润，喉头酸涩，他在索尔那双湛蓝的眼睛里看到了自己，爱像疯长的带刺藤蔓，将他的心扎的遍体鳞伤。

索尔吻去他眼角的泪滴，大手抚摸他的小腹，哀伤的问：“洛基，我该拿你怎么办呢？”

没有回答，洛基用吻封住了他的唇。

他们在医院住了四天，出院的那天下午，星云走进朗姆洛的病房，“要喝水自己倒。”朗姆洛忙着收拾行李，头也没抬。

星云掷给他一样东西，朗姆洛反手接过，拿到眼前一瞧，愣住，一把闪着寒光的尖刀。“干吗？送我？”刀的质量不错，但远达不到收藏的标准。  
星云站的笔直，“我身上。”她指了指自己的胸脯，“你随便挑。”

“挑什么？”朗姆洛盯着眼前蓝皮肤的少女，感觉是不是要出去找个精神科医生？

“我很抱歉。”她的目光对准朗姆洛的肚子，“让你受到伤害，我愿意赔偿。”她拍了拍她的大腿，“你随意，我不怕疼。”

这是什么鬼的补偿方法！朗姆洛哭笑不得，他将手里的刀转成一道圈，斟酌着开口：“跟你无关，是我自己的身体问题。”

星云直接捉住他的手，咬紧牙关要往身上捅，朗姆洛不得不跟她扭打在一起，压着她贴住墙壁，两只手举高握紧她的手，“别！别！我不打女人！”

“你歧视我！”星云发出怒吼，眼睛瞪得巨大。

“歧视个屁！”朗姆洛累得半死，这女人是什么材质的，力气比牛还大，“我跟女人不也差不多！就他妈随口一说，真不用！搞得血呼啦扎你不嫌恶心啊！”

星云盯住他，花了几分钟确定他不是在开玩笑，才慢慢松开手，朗姆洛揉着酸疼的胳膊，无奈的摇头：“别那么内疚，好姑娘，我不需要你补偿，也不你这么难过。”他转过脸看星云，小姑娘眼睛眨啊眨，其实生的很漂亮，“我是你姐姐的朋友，朋友之间不谈亏欠。”

“朋友？”星云重复这个词，“是啊，朋友。”朗姆洛叹口气，把刀收进战术袋，“我收下了，这把刀，谢谢。”

星云突然非常郑重地双腿并拢，向他鞠躬，“对不起。”然后跳出窗户跑的飞快。

“这可是三楼。”朗姆洛朝楼下张望，确认她没摔断退后，慢悠悠回身准备继续收拾。

“发生什么事了？”巴基买了午饭回来。

朗姆洛从那里翻出自己喜欢吃的热狗，坐在床沿边吃边晃腿，嘴上不停歇：“刚才有小姑娘来跟我表白了，看见没。”他摸出那把刀，“爱的表示。”

巴基没精打采的靠着病床，像是根本没在意他说了什么，圆眼睛下面有一圈没睡好的阴影。“你又来了。”自从他流产那天，巴基就开始做噩梦，整夜不停的醒来，白天蔫的跟要冬眠的熊一样，不爱说话也不爱动弹。

朗姆洛只好问医生要了点安眠药，但巴基的身体，血清让这些药物代谢过快，根本连三小时的深眠都无法支撑。

“或许你找个Beta结婚比较好。”巴基嘟着嘴，弯腰给他收拾散在床头柜的一堆药。

朗姆洛第一次无比渴望九头蛇的洗脑，要是能再把这头蠢熊绑到那台烫头椅上再来一发，让他彻底忘记这件事，那简直再美妙不过。

“你要是烦了现在就跟我去楼下除标室，做个腺体割除手术，两不亏欠，走不走？”朗姆洛拿擦嘴的纸巾窝成团丢他。

巴基停下手里的动作，抬头望着他，灰蓝色的眼睛里全是疲惫和不高兴，我能拿熊怎么办呢？打又打不过，骂又不还口，朗姆洛自暴自弃地摇头，走过去抱住他的腰，揉了揉他的脑袋，“忘了他吧，好不好，你非把我搞得跟电视剧里的小omega一样，哭哭啼啼围着你裤腰带念叨你就开心了？”

“我，我就是很混乱。”巴基嘟囔。

“混乱是因为你傻。”朗姆洛弹他一脑门，史蒂夫推门进来，“哦，我是不是要出去？”

“别了，大胸，你恢复的真快！”朗姆洛走过去作势要揉他的胸肌，史蒂夫笑着躲开，“出发吧，彼得催了好几声。”

“走，史蒂薇今天好吗？”朗姆洛整个人挂在史蒂夫肩膀上，招呼巴基离开，顺口问史蒂夫家的小姑娘。

“她叫温蒂。”史蒂夫无奈。


	16. Chapter 16

第十六章

一个月后，他们历经三次迷路，终于走上彼得老朋友指引的废弃航路，这条路乱流多的吓人，以至于整艘星舰都变成巨大的搅拌机，颠簸旋转，一刻不停。

“托尼。”史蒂夫靠在床头朝自己的爱人招手。

“甜心，你先让我缓缓。”托尼一头栽进床铺，抓抓史蒂夫的手放在胸口，“给我揉揉，吐死我了。”

史蒂夫从床头柜子里拿出薄荷膏，抹在托尼的太阳穴，小心地给他按摩。“幸亏你给小家伙们做了这个罩子。”温蒂在摇篮里睡得香甜，摇篮外罩着一个小小的荧光色塑料壳，尾端拖着细细的管子，这是托尼的新发明，不晕不吐小壳壳，火箭浣熊给起的名字，它能保证睡在里面的每个小宝贝们都不会随着舰舱颠簸而七摇八晃，始终保持在一个稳定的水平面。

但大人们就没那么幸运了，他们只能用安全绳把自己固定，满怀感激体验宇宙漫步的漂浮生活。

“这回总算稳一点了，一天啊，我胃里烧的疼。”托尼难受的哼哼，“你要是现在给我口一发，那就比仙丹还灵。”

史蒂夫耳朵尖迅速窜红，一点热气漫上脸颊，“哈哈哈。”托尼欢畅地笑，捉住他的手亲吻指尖，薄荷的气息直冲鼻端，给昏沉地头脑有力的一击。

“等温蒂长大了，我们就去找个好玩的地方，你天天管闲事，我在家瞎捣鼓，晚上回来我们开着窗子随便做。”

史蒂夫捧着胸口大笑，“那万一邻居给你拍下来，斯塔克股份一定大跌。”

“才不会呢，那时候温蒂要是能继承斯塔克，我就把他给她，如果她不愿意，我就把他捐出去。”托尼望望摇篮里女儿熟睡的侧颜，心温柔地能化出糖水。

“我以为你一定会让温蒂接受斯塔克。”史蒂夫好奇，“像那些上流一样。”

托尼爬起来搂着他躺好，腿缠上他的腿。手探进他的裤子揉捏，“没你想的那么肤浅，温蒂得有自己的生活，自己的选择。”

“唔。”史蒂夫朝他怀里靠了靠，与他浅吻几口。“她要是放弃斯塔克，你会伤心吗？”

“不至于。”托尼把手往下滑一段，停在史蒂夫的大腿内侧轻轻抚摸，“斯塔克固然是我和我父亲的心血，但他不能成为温蒂得负担，良好而优越的基础，应该给她更广更远的视野，她得先明白什么是责任，然后才能选择承担。”

他看着爱人蓝绿色的眼瞳，亲吻他微微皱起的眉心，用舌尖将那道竖痕缓缓摊平，“生命自己会找到出路，你要学会相信，史蒂夫。”

 

朗姆洛无比烦躁地手持枕头殴打床铺，巴基站在床角，沉默地看空中扬起的灰尘。

“还睡墙角？”他斜眼瞥这头蠢熊，因为巴基持续做噩梦，为了不吵着自己，他从三天前就卷铺盖跑到墙角打盹，美其名曰大家都能睡好。  
巴基“嗯”一声，缩着脑袋默默朝边上走，朗姆洛伸手去抱他的腰，巴基肩背反射性弹跳，本能地想避开，舰舱突然疯狂摇晃，朗姆洛直接飞跌出去，巴基赶忙拉住他的手臂，把人扯进怀里，重重地撞在柜子上。

“摔哪了？”朗姆洛焦急地问他，双手在他身上混乱摸探，巴基在颤抖，抖得牙关微微打颤，“到底怎么了？”朗姆洛捧住他的脸，巴基不知所措的摇头，含糊道：“三天---三天前就这样--这样了。”他把头埋进朗姆洛肩窝，痛苦地低吼：“我没办法克制，我又梦到那年了，你全是血，你说你不要我了。”

朗姆洛感觉有人在心尖开了一枪，疼的他舌头发麻，唇齿间都是苦味。当年他怀孕，为了不被九头蛇发现，自己找了药来吃，装模作样和巴基吵架，让他把自己从楼上推下去，满地的血，自己就朝他吼，让他滚。

巴基当晚就开始发狂，九头蛇只能给他重新洗脑，对他进行厌恶疗法，将他打的遍体鳞伤，派他去执行自毁任务。最后的最后，朗姆洛站在腺体割除手术台面前，对着手术室的无影灯迟迟不肯躺上去，他晓得自己完蛋了，自己丢不掉这个蠢货，巴基不是麻烦，不是累赘，不是资产，不是武器，是他的Alpha，他的兵崽子，他的，命。

“兵崽子，别吓我了，老爹老了，你他妈乖一点成不成！”朗姆洛用大力拍了拍巴基的后背，发邪一样把人按进怀里，咬着牙求他。

巴基哭不出来，喊不出来，心口堵着一团火，只能用同样的力气回报怀里的人，朗姆洛喜欢喊他崽子，兵崽子，小崽子，就像是喊一个小娃娃，过去漫长的七十年，他也的的确确是他捧在手心里的小娃娃，他教他生活技能，他教他战斗技巧，他把他从死人堆里背回来，他把他从洗脑椅上拉起来，他习惯他站在不远处看他，他习惯他守在他背后，可他什么都给不了他，他难过又无力，像困在迷宫里的小熊仔。

“我去找史蒂夫。”他推开朗姆洛，抱起他放在床上，亲吻他的额头，“等我回来，我会好起来的，别担心。”

朗姆洛勾住他的手，带着厚茧的指尖刮擦他的掌心，写下一行字。

 

敲门声响起，托尼无可奈何地从史蒂夫腿间抬起脑袋，给他拉上裤子，“要是索尔把他的小家伙们塞给我，我就现场轰了他。”他气鼓鼓的下床，用力拉开门，巴基站在门外，看见他，忍住要逃走的冲动，努力眨眨眼。

“进来！”托尼猛拍脑门，把宰了眼前人的欲望啪啪拍下去，推着摇篮往外走，“你们聊，我去找克林特和德拉克斯，他们肯定无聊透了。”

史蒂夫坐起身，脸颊的飞红还没消退，他掩饰性的咳嗽一声，拍拍床铺，巴基耸耸肩膀，坏笑着撇嘴爬上去。

“我坏了你的好事，老伙计？”

“那我是不是要拿靴子狠狠踢你的屁股？”史蒂夫分给他一个枕头。

巴基没有说话，仰面看着天花板，那里有一片美丽的星空。

“走不出来？”史蒂夫捏了捏他完好的那只手。

巴基像小时候那样抱住他的腰，抓着他的手按在心口，“我难受，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫按了按他壮实的胸肌，有一搭没一搭撸他半长的乱发，“你说，我当年会不会不接受改造，不去救你？”

“你不会，史蒂夫。”巴基蹭着他的腰摇头。

“那朗姆洛当年会不会接受腺体摘除，不去救你？”

巴基还是摇头，“他不会。”

“那你爱我吗？巴基。”史蒂夫回身让巴基抱着他靠在枕头上。

“嗯。”巴基回答的斩钉截铁。

“那你爱朗姆洛吗？”

“爱。”巴基没有迟疑。

史蒂夫不小心揪下他一根发，痛的他嘶的抽动，“那你难过什么呢？”史蒂夫弹了下他的脑门，“你爱朗姆洛，你们还有很多的时间，你们还会有孩子，有一个家，有属于自己的生活，你爱的都在你身边，巴基，别怕。”

巴基在史蒂夫好听的低音里渐渐睡过去，过了一小会，他醒过来，有精神地对史蒂夫笑，“老伙计，我会让你当上干爹的。”

史蒂夫正在看一本育儿书，小踹他一脚，“走走走，把我女儿抱回来，该喂奶了。”

“我可不敢喊你的安东尼。”巴基溜下床打开门，“走了，老伙计，晚安。”

“晚安，还有巴基，那是我女儿的奶糕，放下。”

他走在走廊上，能听见大厅里哈哈的笑声，他到那里晃了一下，示意自己已经和史蒂夫说完话，然后飞快的溜回自己房间，朗姆洛半睡半醒，眯着眼看他，舱外的星空投影进来，满室流光溢彩。

巴基掀开被子，一颗颗扣子解开朗姆洛的衣服，再脱下他的裤子，亲吻他满身的伤痕，抱着他走到落地窗前，星光下，他看见朗姆洛的胸膛上，纹着一只抱着骨头枪的小熊，熊仔憨态可掬，团着小小的身躯，安静的呆在朗姆洛左R内侧，那是，靠近心脏的位置。

“你什么时候纹的？”他亲吻那个小熊，嘴唇微微颤抖，“前两天迷路的时候，嘶，在那个星空站，嘶。”朗姆洛想要躲开他的吻，被他用皮带捆住双手高吊在悬窗顶，他再次亲吻那个纹身，一遍又一遍。

他用口腔包裹住小朗姆洛，又在爆发的瞬间抽离，环抱着他细而窄的腰，在相合的瞬间他听见朗姆洛说：“别怕，巴基，我爱你。”

That this huge stage presenteth nought but shows  
世界舞台上一无所有

Whereon the stars in secret influence comment;  
唯有星辰在秘密中牵引；

Since why to love I can allege no cause.  
既然为什么爱，我无理由可讲。

索尔和德拉克斯他们喝到很晚才回舰舱，小家伙们已经睡熟，洛基从洗漱间里踉踉跄跄跌出来，索尔赶忙抱住他，“洛基。”

“要不要来一发，哥哥。”洛基扯开领口，抹去嘴角的水迹对他笑。

索尔将他塞进床铺，没来及盖上被子，洛基已经把自己剥得赤条条，一只手撑在脑袋下，碧色眼瞳里闪烁狡黠地光。

“呃。”索尔拿被子裹住他，用手臂将他牢牢箍紧，“别动，再动电你。”紫蓝色的电流在索尔指尖流窜，洛基吐吐舌，栽倒在他腿上。

“洛基，你不高兴。”索尔满身酒气，却口齿清晰，“你一直都不高兴，自从知道有这个孩子。”他抚摸洛基已经微微可见的小腹。

洛基挣扎着想要坐起来，索尔不让他动，酒精给了他喋喋不休的勇气，“洛基，洛基。”他反复呼唤洛基的名字，捉住他的双手放在胸前，“你是不是总觉得追着我好累，总希望让我回头看看你，总想要确认我是不是爱你？”

“胡说八道，明明是你追着我。”洛基瞪他。

“不是，我只是知道我的弟弟需要我。”他抱着洛基轻轻摇晃，像要哄他入睡一样，“你要说多少遍都可以，我爱你，洛基。”

洛基冷哼一声，“就因为你笃定我爱你，所以你和希芙，和简，和那个什么破公主，你一次次又一次踏着我的心过去。”他的指甲掐住索尔的手腕，“你认为你爱我，你C我，你让我给你生一个又一个孩子，你用你自己做锁链拴住我，索尔，你凭什么？”

“洛基。”索尔海蓝色的眼睛里仿佛装着星辰大海，实际上那里只有洛基一个人的倒影，“你从来都不是我的附属，我捆不住你的。”他握住他的手腕，解开那个金色的锁扣，“小时候，他们一说你是我的小尾巴，你就生气；后来你你是父王的养子你就觉得父王别有心机，洛基，你就你啊，你不是诡计之神，不是谁的儿子，你是你自己的王，你是我的王。”索尔的眼泪落下来，滴在他的脸上，烫的灼人。

“你怕那个梦境，我也怕，我不怕死，我只怕留你一个人，我的弟弟那么爱哭，留他一个人，我该怎么办呢？”索尔温柔的推开他脸颊边的散发，“洛基，我爱阿斯加德，可我更爱留在阿斯加德陪着我的你。”

洛基无声的啜泣，他抬起手，抚摸索尔泪湿的脸颊，朦胧的眼光望去，过往将前路裹挟，他突然读懂了自己，不过是爱啊，怕不被爱，怕不能爱，怕两手空空，怕一无所有，不过是爱的太深，才怕被辜负到尘埃。

“索尔，带我回去吧，回阿斯加德，回约顿海姆，做我该做的事，做我们该做的事,我们一起。”


	17. Chapter 17

第十七章

三天后的下午。

“后拉！左转！快！”星爵的吼声响彻星舰，所有人都冲到驾驶室，从透明舰窗望去，一颗巨大的星球在瞬间分崩离析，熊熊火焰封堵前路，满目皆是碎屑烟尘，隔着玻璃也能听见绵延不绝的爆裂声。

“那是山达尔星！”彼得恍然大悟，随即露出惊恐地神情，“天啊，那里至少有三十万人！”浣熊尖叫。

“那是什么！”螳螂妹指着对面安全区域，那漂浮着五个圆形的中空飞行器，正中的那个中央位置站着一个高大的紫色男人，他右手套金色手套，将一颗宝石捏成小块，镶嵌到他手套之中。

“灭霸！”

“拦住德拉克斯！”彼得狂吼，索尔赶快按住像炮弹一样准备把自己发射出舱的大块头，“我的妻子女儿都死于他之手，我要报仇！”德拉克斯捶打着胸口咆哮。

三个小家伙们捧场的一起哭嚎，“闭嘴！”卡魔拉跺脚，“他已经拿到力量宝石了，他会毁了整个宇宙的！”

“你是说灭霸想集齐六颗宝石？”史蒂夫边哄女儿边提问。

“那就让他来阿斯加德吧，我把他锤成肉饼！”索尔高举战锤，满不在乎逗自己的小宝贝。

卡魔拉缓缓摇头，“你不了解他的厉害，我以前的故乡就是被他屠戮殆尽的。”

托尼的脸色不太好，当年红女巫为他编织的那个幻境再一次浮现，他茫然地抬头，用眼神确认现在的史蒂夫是否安全，害怕和惶恐像蛇一样缠住他的心脏，我得做点什么，多做一点，我要保证他的安全。

灭霸的舰队连接成对开走，彼得为星舰开启隐形功能，灭霸离去的瞬间，朝他们这里张望一眼，卡魔拉感觉心脏被攥紧，本能的恐惧让她骨缝酸疼。

“彼得。”卡魔拉牵起她的omega的手，彼得歪歪脑袋，奇怪地看她，卡魔拉咬住舌尖，片刻之后用颤抖的双手捧住彼得的脸，“如果，如果一切将不可阻止，答应我，别让他抓到我。”她将彼得的手放在自己心口，“杀了我，彼得。”

彼得不可置信的甩开卡魔拉的手，摇头：“你胡说什么！你到底知道什么！”他慌乱的抓紧卡魔拉的两臂，“到底发生了什么？我，我怎么能---”  
“答应我，彼得。”卡魔拉棕色的眼瞳里满是泪水，这个纵横宇宙的最强女Alpha用完全不属于她的哀伤语气哭求，“彼得，用你母亲的名义起誓，答应我，你会亲手终结我，彼得，我爱你。”她拥爱人入怀，力气太重，让彼得微微皱眉，彼得凝望舰窗外变幻地星空，良久，他抚摸爱人棕红色长发，“我答应你，卡魔拉，我爱你。”

卡魔拉与他交吻，眼泪滴进彼得嘴里，咸而苦。

舰舱分外安静，火箭浣熊轻手轻脚转过座椅，面朝玻璃窗，调整航路，稳定飞行。格鲁特没有继续玩他的游戏机，小心翼翼地抬头不解的望着大人们，螳螂女帮浣熊操纵航杆。

托尼把怀抱女儿的史蒂夫揽进怀里，索尔圈着他的一个小宝贝，让环着另一个小家伙的洛基靠在他的肩膀，巴基盯住朗姆洛，朗姆洛与他十指交握。

德拉克斯和克林特对视一眼，同时举手，把两颗吉利果分别塞进嘴，咔嚓两声脆响，卡魔拉推开彼得，彼得不好意思的摸摸头，“你们怎么都在这？你们在这多久了？”

“我们一直都在。”德拉克斯瓮声瓮气的回答。

“当我们不存在。”克林特微笑。

“阿斯加得！”螳螂妹惊突然喊了起来！

 

历时六个半月，星舰终于到达阿斯加得，彩虹桥暂时为他们打开。

“哇哦，我能说，这很漂亮吗？”卡魔拉感觉眼睛都不够用了，这个时节正是阿斯加德的春季，城中百花齐放，绿草如茵，到处可见七彩小鸟结伴飞行，百姓们身穿各色锦衣，在道路两旁朝他们行礼。

浣熊抚摸着城砖上的发光的装饰，贪婪地问：“这些都是足金的吗？”

“不太清楚，可能是石头吧。”索尔只顾看怀里手舞足蹈的小家伙，洛基不动声色地朝浣熊比划袖子里的匕首。

浣熊跳到彼得身后，“洛基，他们挺喜欢这里。”索尔亲吻洛基怀里蓝眼睛小家伙的头顶，洛基将他抱得更紧一点，嘴角浮起浅浅的笑。

“你这儿真适合开发旅游业。”托尼从史蒂夫手里抱过快要睡过去的女儿，边走边给她整理小被子。

“让中庭人来参观吗？”索尔摘了朵花塞给史蒂夫的小姑娘，“父王不会同意的。”

“好吧，只是个建议。”女儿小小的拳头握住粉嫩的花朵，将睡未睡的大眼睛睁开，好奇地吐个泡泡。

走到宫殿走廊，“索尔！”范达尔他们围上来，逗弄索尔怀里绿眼睛的小家伙，“他长得可真好。”他们又打量洛基抱着的另一个，“这个是蓝眼睛的，这个可像你了。”霍根完全无视洛基，兴高采烈的称赞索尔的孩子。

希芙站在不远处，冷冷地扫他们一眼，洛基炫耀地贴近索尔，希芙气的跑开了。

神官请他们进入金殿，奥丁坐在王座之上，索尔和洛基跪下来向他行礼，“我们要跪吗？”彼得小声问托尼，托尼看史蒂夫，史蒂夫看巴基，巴基看克林特，最后是卡魔拉带头，大伙一起向奥丁鞠躬，奥丁大笑着表示感谢。

索尔把山达尔星宝石被抢的事情告知奥丁，卡魔拉上前表明了自己是灭霸的养女，“他的目标就是消灭宇宙一半的人类，重新建立新的秩序，为了达成这目标，他必须集齐所有的宝石，他一定会对阿斯加德的空间宝石下手的，请您提防。”

“你是说，你的养父，灭霸，会来抢夺阿斯加得的空间宝石？”奥丁神情肃穆，走下王座的脚收回来，重新坐的端正。“海拉一直没有太大的动静，城中偶然有死灵士兵的骚扰，但她很有可能是在积蓄力量，她在阿斯加得停留的越久，力量将会越强大，如果这时候灭霸来袭，我们将腹背受敌，索尔。”

“父王。”索尔向奥丁躬身。

“整顿你的士兵，需要你的时候到来了。”奥丁用永恒之枪重重敲地面，回声悠远而震撼，洛基和史蒂夫怀里的小家伙们齐齐大哭。

“守护好你的家国，索尔。”奥丁在哭声中朝他们挥手，三位侍从带托尼他们先下去休息。

小家伙们还在哭闹，洛基眉心紧皱，除了小幅度的晃动，他找不到其他让他们安静的办法。奥丁走到他身边，洛基警惕地抱紧孩子，索尔立刻插进他们中央，双手向外张开，青筋在臂上浮起。

奥丁拍了拍长子的胳膊，“我只是想抱抱他们。”他头发花白，曾经挺直的背脊已经有些微的弯折，索尔回头望向洛基，洛基深吸一口气，向前一步，离开索尔的保护，双手托着孩子递到奥丁的眼前。

神殿明光之下，索尔看见他眼角一闪而过的晶莹，奥丁抱住其中一个小家伙，他的哭声戛然而止，打了个小嗝，将手指塞进嘴里，还挂着泪珠的圆眼睛好奇地望着奥丁。

另一个小家伙也不再啼哭，金殿里只余铜漏的滴答声，索尔张开臂膀，将父亲和爱人一起拥进怀抱之中。

“真不希望这里有战争。”巴基坐在金殿花园里，史蒂夫家的温蒂睡在身边的摇篮里，侍女们红着脸给他端上满满一桌的新鲜水果。

巴基抓一颗李子，吃的果汁四溅。史蒂夫在啃甜瓜，巴基帮他把瓜子挑干净，“真要打起来谁也没办法，那个灭霸看起来凶的很。”

“那个颜色，换成李子就是没熟的。”巴基吃完李子吃橙子，一只小蜜蜂嗡嗡地飞过来，他赶快给温蒂的小摇篮盖好纱帘。

“真想在瓦坎达隐居，搞个小农场，每天挤挤羊奶，放放牛，史蒂夫，你呢？”

史蒂夫认真想了想，“我闲不下来，闲下来就不知道自己该干什么了。”巴基拿手帕给他擦手，听见他说，“我还是想呆在瓦坎达，让国王给我个工作，帮他维持下治安什么的，如果托尼这里有事，随手召唤我，我都可以。”

“你这个想法跟托尼说了吗？”春光太好，摇篮里的小家伙发出咿咿呀呀的声音，巴基晃晃摇篮顶端垂着的小铃铛，清脆的叮咚声，逗得小家伙咯咯笑。

史蒂夫摇头，“没有。”巴基抬头看他，见他眉心皱起深深一道竖纹，“嗨，学着去跟他商量，老伙计。”他拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，又伸手想抹开那道纹，史蒂夫握住他乱动的手，努力挤出一个微笑。

朗姆洛贴着宫墙闲逛，走了没有两百步，腰也酸腿也软，他人活的糙，直接就坐青草地上，懒洋洋裹紧外套靠着树根晒太阳。

克林特神出鬼没地冒出来，手里抱着一篮子糕饼，“你倒会躲懒。”他也学着朗姆洛的样子坐下，朗姆洛伸手从篮子里掏了块饼啃，“你刚才不是跟着托尼吗？”

“托尼去研究室，彼得去舰队，德拉克斯和索尔的兄弟们在赛场摔跤，我懒得凑热闹。”克林特把一块果酱蛋糕一分为二，递给朗姆洛半块。

“想老婆孩子了？”果酱的味道香又软，太阳又太暖，朗姆洛感觉骨头都让抽掉了，整个瘫软的不想动弹。

克林特再开瓶果汁递给他，“昨天才通过电话，让我忙完了赶快回去，不然最小的那个要不认识我---”他的话音戛然而止，有些抱歉地看看朗姆洛，“我没那么在意。”朗姆洛敲了敲自己的肚皮，“实在不行就去做试管，我还偷存了他的宝贝呢。”

克林特“噗嗤”喷了满地果汁，“你！”话没说完，“十分钟内，金殿门口集合，海拉出现了。”耳机里传来史蒂夫的召唤，克林特拉起朗姆洛，一鼓作气跑回停舰坪，收拾好武器，奔赴战场。


	18. Chapter 18

第十八章 

海拉正带领他的死灵士兵猛磕阿斯加德的防护罩，天空被密密麻麻的怪物占了一大半，街道变得晦暗，奥丁叩响警钟，全城的百姓正在有秩序的前往临时避难所。

“出击！”索尔一声令下，阿斯加德的防护罩被海拉撕开一条裂缝，大量死灵士兵冲进来，史蒂夫他们迎上去，神官吹响战斗的铜号角。

战争持续了三个月。

虽然不想承认，但海拉却是是非常优秀的带兵将领，阿斯加德的防护罩已经彻底完蛋，她将死灵士兵分成六队，昼夜不休的对奥丁的部队发动攻击，车轮战的消耗，让战损一天天再叠加。

最终，奥丁退守金宫，以万民广场为界限，三分之一的阿斯加德落入海拉之手。

“先回去休息吧，今夜估计又是一场恶战。”开完战术分析会，史蒂夫拍拍索尔的肩膀，雷神疲惫不堪的站在窗前，看不远处黑压压的死灵军队。

“不能再这么下去了，父王的身体状况已经支撑不住了。”奥丁早已年迈，连月的大战基本耗空了他多年积攒的精力，他开始经常陷入短暂的昏迷，有时候甚至无法举起永恒之枪。

“洛基去向霜巨人借兵了，就在这几日，援兵一到，我们就发动总攻。”史蒂夫干巴巴地安慰索尔，索尔感觉有什么捏住了心脏，酸涩地说不出话来。

五天前，洛基提出要向霜巨人借兵。

“你疯了，他们世代以诸神为敌。”索尔不同意。

“但我是劳菲之子。”洛基毫不在意，“你知道的，我们耗不起了，阿斯加德百年未曾兴兵，而海拉百年都在训练死灵战士，胜算太小了，索尔。”  
索尔哑口无言，他当然知道，从一开始交手他就发现了，死灵士兵整齐有序，根本不是一般的乌合之众，海拉，他的大姐，一直都在谋划对阿斯加德的反攻。

“可是，可是洛基，你--”他的大手抚摸洛基高高耸起的腹部，洛基已经怀孕八个月了，他从不服输，还坚持在战斗的一线，甚至六个月的时候还从战马上摔下来，索尔不敢想象，憎恶诸神的霜巨人会怎样对待洛基，如果？

“这是最好的筹码。”洛基低头看自己肚子，“雷神的儿子，阿斯加德未来的皇子，霜巨人自己会权衡的。”

“别这样说，洛基，我从来没有这么想过你。”索尔把他圈进怀里，抓着他的手放在心口，“我们的孩子不是我拿来牵制你的筹码。”

“我知道。”洛基亲吻金发大块头的面颊，注视着他海蓝色的眼睛，“我知道，我知道，可对付霜巨人，我总得有准备，让我去吧。”

索尔再一次被屋里的感觉抓住，他只能同意，“洛基，我给你三天，你不回来我就去找你。”

金伦加之北的尼福尔海姆，霜巨人的国度，洛基裹紧披风，带着一队阿斯加德的士兵，他将自己的面容变回了霜巨人的模样，蓝皮肤，红眼睛，满身花纹，头上有两个小角。

“该死的索尔。”揉着酸软的腰，洛基低声咒骂，出发前索尔看见他霜巨人的样貌，色心大发，硬拽住他在更衣室里折腾了两个小时，还不停地捏他额上的角，跟摸刚出生的小牛犊子一样，弄得他敏感不已，裤子湿的根本穿不上。

“劳菲的儿子，你来是做什么呢？”

“结盟，借兵。”洛基懒得绕圈子，直截了当说出自己的目的。

霜巨人首领法夫尼尔哈哈大笑，仿佛在看一个好笑的滑稽剧一样瞪着洛基，猩红的眼瞳里全是玩味的鄙视，“阿斯加德向霜巨人借兵，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”他抬手打出一道冰锥，碎裂在洛基的脚下，洛基没有移动，他的卫兵们都举起了武器。

“你凭什么呢？劳菲之子？凭什么？”

“凭你需要，凭我才是约顿海姆真正的王。”金盔之下洛基傲然挺立，一字一句道：“我会把远古冬棺带回尼福尔海姆，我会让霜之国重见春日烂漫。”他手持权杖，直指王座之上的法夫尼尔，“你是我母亲的侍卫，你当助我成此大业！”

法夫尼尔没有说话，他想到了劳菲，他发誓生生世世侍奉的主人，少年时代恍如一梦，他永远记得，在冰霜之国短暂的春日里，劳菲站在一颗冰花树下，笑容甜美地告诉他：“我想让我的国家春日永驻，我想让我的子民代代丰饶，不再有战争，不再有伤害，生生世世，万古长安。”少女的声音是支撑他多年，多年泥沼挣扎的唯一支撑，在失去远古冬棺被冰雪环绕的故国中，他痛苦，他无奈，他连少女拼尽性命留下的孩子都无法保住，他想，自己大概是世上最无用的侍卫，应该被凌迟处死。

“你走近点，让我看看你。”法夫尼尔向洛基招手。

卫兵们紧张地看着洛基，洛基没有一丝一毫的犹豫，直接走到王座下方，抬起头看法布尼尔，“你很像你的母亲。”法布尼尔贪婪地凝视洛基，“眉眼很像，你们都是温柔的人。”

洛基无端回忆起弗嘉丽，那个养育他的女人，那才是真正温柔的人。

“你拿什么来保证呢？”法布尼尔疲惫地靠在王座上，“万一你跟你愚蠢的父亲，法布提一样，他是个自大狂妄的神经病，如果没有他，这里不会变成这样，所以，你拿什么来保证呢？”

洛基掀开披风，“拿这个吧。”他有些俏皮地拍了拍凸起的肚皮，“雷神索尔的孩子，阿斯加德未来的王储，哦，忘了告诉你，我还有两个孩子，已经一岁了。”

法布尼尔向他的肚子伸出手，洛基没有回避，但他的手最终也没有摸上来，“你过得很不错。”他累了，只想回到劳菲的陵墓前，安静地和她说一会话。

“给你三千人，都是精兵，记住你的承诺，去吧，孩子。”他敲击王座，一队士兵走上来，领头的是个大块头，身上的花纹漂亮的让人移不开眼。  
他对法夫尼尔和洛基行礼，“保尔，保护好她的孩子，速去速回。”法夫尼尔挥挥手，直接把王座转过去，背对着他们。

洛基走下台阶，“叔叔，谢谢你。”

法夫尼尔泪流满面。

托尼已经三天没回房间了，他在阿斯加德的研究室，神明们的新东西给了他无限发明创造的欲望，他制造的那些也确实在战争中给索尔他们帮了大忙，但是，史蒂夫望着空荡荡的房间，抱起女儿，“我们得把你爹地弄回来，我知道，他肯定又没有好好吃饭。”

他来到阿斯加德研究室，一个漂亮地女研究员刷卡将他迎进去，“恕我直言，Omega得有点自觉，丈夫做事的时候别随便打扰。”她鄙视地而不怀好意的瞧了一眼史蒂夫怀里的温蒂，轻蔑地哼一声，将他们带到托尼的研发室，踩着高跟鞋走的飞快。

史蒂夫摸摸鼻子，这种事常见，至少在他生活的那个年代，Omega跟上世纪的女性一样，都是丈夫的附属品，他们的首要任务是家庭，是儿女，至于获得爱和安慰，那都是浪费时间。没想到，时代进步的今天，阿斯加德的神还是个老古董。

“怎么不进来？”托尼满手机油，眼底全是阴影，朝站在门口的史蒂夫招手。

温蒂看见自己老爹，开开心心的咧嘴笑，乱动着要他抱，“哦，我的小公主，你等会。”托尼跑进洗手间，温蒂顿时不满意，哇的嚎哭起来。

“好了，好了，他一会儿出来。”史蒂夫只好抱着女儿走到洗手间门口，温蒂睁大泪汪汪的眼睛看托尼手里搓出的泡泡，又破涕为笑。

“小公主这么喜欢爹地，爹地真开心。”托尼洗干净手，从史蒂夫怀里接过温蒂，将她高高举起，温蒂咯咯笑的停不下来。

“你又没吃饭？”史蒂夫注意到堆在桌子下面的一堆饭盒，好几个都还是满的。

“忙起来记不得。”托尼单手拖住温蒂，另一只手把实验桌上几个化学试剂混合起来，七彩的光泽闪呀闪，逗得温蒂伸出两个小肉掌，好奇地想要去抓。“你肩膀上伤好了？”他随口问史蒂夫。

“早就没事了。”史蒂夫找了张转椅，清空上面成堆的文件，坐着看这对父女瞎闹。温蒂玩了一会就困得直点头，托尼把她哄睡着，然后放在休息区的沙发里，小心给她盖好毛毯。

“要吃东西吗？”史蒂夫站起身准备给他热饭，托尼从后面抱住他，伸手探进他的T恤，揉捏他的大胸。

“托尼。”史蒂夫瞬间脸红，“不吃饭，吃你，好不好？”托尼舔吻他的耳垂。“温蒂还在睡。”史蒂夫小声抗议。

“去洗手间，那里的镜子能看见温蒂。”他双手圈住史蒂夫线条良好的腰线，推着他进洗手间，让他撑在洗漱台上，将他剥的赤条条，史蒂夫看着镜子里的自己和沙发上熟睡的女儿，随着身后的节奏颠簸起伏，羞的眼泪水汪汪。

 

卡魔拉坐在一处高坡上看阿斯加德的星空，彼得从后面爬上来，卡魔拉搂住他，掐他肉呼呼的腰，“你和肥胖就差一碗饭了，彼得。”

“我知道，我知道，你喜欢大肌肉。”他累的够呛，海拉从星际海盗那里借来了舰队，阿斯加德的神明们不太能应付空战，他们自己就在天上乱飞，索尔只能将希望托付于他，逼着他在短时间内整肃出一支蓝天小队，彼得忙着训练，忙着改良舰艇，忙着对付海拉，简直晕头转向。

“要是这趟不狠宰索尔这个家伙一笔，火箭非得把我宰来吃了。”

卡魔拉大笑，揉捏着他的颈子，闻着他身上淡淡的沐浴露味道，将他的T恤推高，亲吻他圆滚滚的肚皮。

“还这么不安啊。”彼得躺平在草地上，头顶星空变幻，他抚摸卡魔拉的长发，“真的不能告诉我吗？你别这么难为我。”

卡魔拉望着他的眼睛，听他喋喋不休，“我只有你了，或者是你们，你让我杀了你，杀完我去陪你吗？”

卡魔拉用手擦干他眼角的泪，翻身压住他，“快活一天算一天，你不是说，别想那么多么？”

“在这！”彼得大叫，“要命啊，嗯---你---哎哎哎---慢慢！”

“今晚怎么没动静了？”朗姆洛给自己的枪支做保养，巴基靠在窗户边，调整狙击位置。

“这仗不知道要打多久。”他烦躁地离开窗户，海拉的夜间攻击又快又狠，打完就跑，时间不固定，这三个月来所有人都给折磨的够呛。

朗姆洛组装好枪，洗干净手，才拆开一颗巧克力塞进嘴里，巴基就搂住他，亲吻他，舌尖闯进他的口腔，把那颗还没化的小可怜偷了出来。

朗姆洛整个人被他压进沙发里，“起开！你是不是又重了？”他敲打巴基的铁胳膊，凑上去同他接吻，黏糊糊的巧克力甜的人发齁。

“你怎么老嫌我胖，明明不胖。”巴基不高兴的嘟嘴，手探进他作战服里乱摸乱掐。朗姆洛左躲右闪，笑个不停，“谁说你不胖了？那个叫加纳的小宫女，那个浅金色头发的什么凯瑟琳小丫头？还有那个----”

“你在吃醋。”巴基一语道破，“嗯。”朗姆洛诚实地点头，“怎么样？兵崽子，老爹吃醋了。”

巴基对于他的不按套路出牌表现出震惊，他瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛，思索几分钟后，直接扒了朗姆洛的裤子，把人翻转过去，摸了下那个湿润的入口，一言不发捅进去，快速而迅猛的撞击。

“生--生气了？嗯---说句话？嗯--”朗姆洛脸贴着沙发，胸口的凸起在亚麻布料上几乎要擦出火星，努力在极致的快感中凝聚注意力，想要偏过脑袋看一眼巴基。

巴基用他的机械手阻止朗姆洛的动作，腰部像一台机动马达，他就是不说话，用牙齿叼住朗姆洛脊背的皮肉，在那里留下一个个粉色里带着淤血的小红斑。

朗姆洛只能放任这股沉默，腰部向后摆动，任由快感像潮水一样将他淹没，直到自己那个被改造的乱七八糟靠后不少的生殖腔被大力顶开，前端的白浊喷溅到下巴上，巨大的结痛的他微微抽搐，好东西填满他的腔内，巴基才松开他，喘着气躺倒在沙发上，摸着他还在颤抖的大腿，笑：“我没生气，就是找你麻烦。”

“你他妈！”朗姆洛吃力地躺正，巴基搂着他的腰，将他塞到两腿之间，“夜晚还长着呢，等海拉来了我们才算完。”半软但尺寸可以的大家伙如愿以偿的塞进了他的嘴里，“唔，小混蛋。”

 

金宫，奥丁躺在床上，芬尼特和耶梦加得在他身边爬来爬去，索尔巡查完军队回到这里，刚解下披风，就听见蓝眼睛的耶梦加得口齿不清的唤，“祖父。”

奥丁笑的无比开怀，抱住耶梦加得，亲吻他的面颊，花白的胡子被小家伙抓在手里，他毫不在意，将他贴在心口，对索尔道：“这孩子和洛基一样，聪明又早慧。”

耶梦加得长得像索尔，性格却和洛基小时候差不多，喜欢一个人玩，喜欢发呆，好哭，要人抱，芬尼特长得像洛基，性格却是索尔的翻版，好斗，爱笑，食量大，脾气爽快。

“你先休息一会吧，海拉不知道什么时候又要进攻，保持体力。”奥丁看着逗芬尼特的索尔，芬尼特力气大，索尔装模作样和他扳手腕。  
“我有点担心洛基，明天就是第三天了。”

奥丁摇头，哄耶梦加得睡觉，“有点信心，你的弟弟，有时候比你优秀多了。”

“父亲从来不讨厌洛基。”索尔望向奥丁，老父亲疲惫地眼神，满是皱纹的额头，每一样都在提醒索尔肩上的担子会有多沉。

奥丁摇头，“是啊，从我把他抱回来的时候，我就不会讨厌他，他是个好孩子，索尔，神生漫长，能找到和自己一路并肩的人是最大的幸运。”他怀念妻子，想念妻子温暖的怀抱，他知道大限将至，他来日无多，但长子年幼又莽撞，次子敏感又多心，他们相爱却不自知，还有海拉，他总是爱用暴力解决问题，把大女儿搞成今天这样的性格，他不是个好父亲，但他却必须做个好君王，他要拼尽最后的力量，让阿斯加德重新获得安宁。


	19. Chapter 19

第十九章

“洛基回来了！”殿外传来战马的嘶鸣声，索尔爬起身，抱着芬尼特出去迎接洛基。

洛基站在金殿的校场，身后跟着从约顿海姆借来的三千霜巨人精兵，他风尘仆仆，嘴角却挂着满意又畅快地微笑。

“父王，我完成了任务。”他越过索尔，向抱着耶梦加得的奥丁行礼。

奥丁点点头，拍了拍洛基的肩膀，对霜巨人们说：“尊敬的勇士们，阿斯加德感谢你们的帮助，愿我们重新赢来和平，愿神域代代安宁。”

霜巨人的首领保尔带头单膝跪倒，“诸神之父，我等将献上我炽热的忠诚，愿神光永随阿斯加德。”三千霜巨人一起跪下，祝福的声音响彻夜空。  
洛基高兴地从索尔怀里接过芬尼特，逗弄着小家伙回到自己的寝宫。

“索尔。”奥丁把耶梦加得塞给索尔，“找人去盯一下霜巨人。”

“父王！”索尔皱眉，“没有永恒的盟友，只有永恒的利益。”奥丁替小孙子整理好小被子，单眼盯住索尔，“你应该懂得，霜巨人不止可以成为我们对外的利刃，也可以成为捅向我们的尖刀，防患于未然，去吧。”

索尔带着耶梦加得去找霍根，命令他监视霜巨人，然后他带着一身疲惫走到洛基的寝宫殿外，在那里站了十几分钟，直到耶梦加得发出不耐烦的哭嚎声，洛基猛地拉开门：“吓得不敢进你弟弟的房间了？”

索尔笑着摇头，洛基将他扯进屋，对耶梦加得伸手，小家伙扭开脸，用行动拒绝怀抱。“天啊！你是来讨债的吗？”洛基捏了捏他肉嘟嘟的脸颊，耶梦加得愤怒地朝他吐口水，“好了，洛基，他还小。”索尔在洛基彻底炸毛前把耶梦加得放进摇篮，给他擦干净脸，哄着他和已经睡着的芬尼特一起睡。

“地怎么老是在抖动？”洛基从回来就感觉到，阿斯基德的地面不时会颤抖。

索尔耸耸肩，“你走后的当天，尼夫海姆那里出一个黑色的漩涡，现在还在扩大。”

“那是什么？”

“不知道，父王说是冥府的召唤，海拉已经基本脱离冥府，他需要新的主人了。”

洛基翻个白眼，肚子里的小家伙随着地动一起闹腾，他赶快揉着肚子让他安静。

等忙完这一切，索尔回头，洛基已经躺在床上，指尖划出碧色的光芒，在帐顶写一首希腊古诗。“我去洗漱，你等我说说话。”

洛基写到一半被他打断，怎么也想不起后面的内容，气的捶床。不过一会，索尔钻进被子，搂着他躺好，“洛基，你真厉害。”索尔亲吻他的额头，发自内心的称赞他的弟弟。

“嗯，那是。”洛基好像又回到他们的童年，弗嘉丽教他魔法称赞他有天赋的那个时代，整个人神采奕奕，他开心地扭来扭去，索尔不得不用双腿将他夹住，掐着他的胸口哄他冷静些，又摸了摸他高耸的大肚皮，问他：“我们的小家伙这两天乖吗？”

洛基不回答，抓着索尔的手探到身下，让他帮忙。索尔温柔的与他接吻，掀开被褥，将洛基脱的赤条条，埋在他两腿之间，嘴唇包裹住他胀硬的性器，慢慢吮吸，舌尖舔舐柱身。

洛基疯狂喘息，穴口不住收缩，情液一股股流出来，将大腿沾染的晶亮。“进来，进来。”他挣扎着坐起身，站到地面。索尔托住他圆滚的肚皮，从背后将自己的坚挺一点点插了进去，又缓缓抽出来，反复再三，直到洛基发出低哑地呻吟，“哥哥，别这样。”他反手掰开臀肉，艰难地弯下腰，被情欲灼烧的神智昏昏。

索尔怕吵到小家伙们，掐住他细细的腰，滚烫的巨物全根没入，洛基发出低而短的尖叫，甬道收缩绞紧，被突如其来的快感刺激的喷溅而出。  
索尔下死力揉着他的乳尖，疯狂地抽插起来，次次都撞击到哪个最敏感的位置，汹涌的快感几乎要将人淹没，洛基牙白的肌肤泛起粉色，抖着腿向后迎合，随着起伏的节奏贪婪的吞吃更多。

宫体内被婴儿填满，腔体内被索尔塞满，洛基碰了碰疯狂跳动地心口，满足的落下眼泪。

最后他用清洁咒语将他们都洗了一遍，又闹着让索尔讲个睡前故事，在索尔没啥起伏的声音里沉沉睡去。

奇怪地梦境将他笼罩，神明很少做梦，因为他们大多无所苛求，洛基自己都记不得他多久没有这样失真的感觉了，他走在一条遍布红蔷薇的青石小路上，夜风柔而暖，远方尖顶高门槛的房子里跑出来一个小男孩，洛基避闪不及，眼见就要被他撞倒，洛基紧张地抱住肚子。

“斯雷普尼尔！”一道金光从天而降，命运女神诺恩斯手持生命之线拉住狂奔的小男孩。

洛基突然觉得寒冷，无法控制的颤抖从骨结里弥散，他低下头看那个小男孩，他半张脸清秀可爱，半张脸血肉模糊，他有金色的卷发，碧色的眼瞳，他是？

“你叫斯雷普尼尔？”洛基用舌尖抵住牙关，努力挤出一句话。

“是的，洛基，这就是你当年那个孩子。”诺恩斯抱起小家伙，将他送到洛基眼前。

洛基朝后退一步，小家伙伸出来的手不知所措的空悬着，“女神？”他噘嘴表达不满。

“对，他没死，我给你的是个假象。”

这是他的孩子，他和索尔第一个孩子，一个本应该在暴风雪来临的夜晚，因为父母照顾不周而凄惨死去的，他的孩子。

“他怎么成了这个样子？”洛基盯住小家伙半边伤痕累累的脸，小家伙更加生气了。

诺恩斯偏头看洛基再次凸起的肚子，“因为你是不详的东西。”女神尖长的红指甲勾起洛基惨白的脸，“你因为瘦弱被霜巨人抛弃，你因为不能近战被阿斯加的人排挤，你哪边都不属于，你属于死亡，你是不祥的，你的孩子也会背负你的不详，这，就是答案。”她把那个孩子强行塞进洛基怀里。

洛基根本抱不稳，只能撑住腰，险险摔进蔷薇花尖刺的绿丛里，小家伙对他绽开微笑，地面再次晃动，洛基跌倒，用手肘支住地面，狼狈不堪的瞪诺恩斯。

诺恩斯蹲下身，小家伙重新跑到她身边，“洛基，你的这个孩子，是冥府新任的掌管者。”她对着洛基的圆滚的肚腹吹气，眼神残忍又仇视。  
“你胡说八道。”洛基爬起来，手腕被扎破，疼的他皱眉。

“雷神之女，终归冥府，洛基，他们选中了你的女儿。”

 

洛基在惊恐中醒来，索尔已经不再身边，夜幕深深，他看一眼熟睡的芬尼特和耶梦加得，叫来值守的女官，抓过床头的披风裹好，捧着肚子走出寝宫。

他站在奥丁的金殿外，竖起两指计算着当年的位置，念动咒语再一次打开那条布满红蔷薇的道路，地面晃动的越来越厉害，夹杂着炮火声和喊杀声，海拉的夜晚进攻又开始了。

洛基走在熟悉的小路上，春日的夜风柔而暖，但他还是觉得寒冷，百年前的冬日像跗骨的蛊，驱之不去。

他站在尖顶高门槛的房屋前，伸出手按上古旧的门板，犹豫再三，终还是推开门。

小男孩笑着回过头，洛基后退一步，一模一样的脸，半边清秀，半边伤痕，“斯雷普尼尔？”他唤小男孩的名字，“你好呀！陌生人！”斯雷普尼尔抱住他的腰，和他打招呼。

“你来了？”诺恩斯放下纺锥，缠绕在指尖的命运之线熠熠发光，她望着洛基。

“雷神之女。”洛基听见自己沙哑的声音。

“终归冥府，洛基，他们选中了你的孩子。”诺恩斯涂满银粉的手抚摸他的肚子。

“为什么？”洛基低头捧住斯雷普尼尔的脸，“为什么总是我的孩子？”

“命运自有公平。”

洛基摇头，碧色眼瞳里不可抑止的水雾弥漫，“是因为我不配吗？是因为我确实如奥丁所说，生来就应当去死吗！”他嘶吼咆哮，腰腹泛起钝痛。  
“跟我去看看吧。”诺恩斯挥动袍袖，他们来到云端之巅，俯瞰今夜的战场。

这一次是海拉亲自带队，他们逼近宫门口，托尼身披战甲迎上前，交手不过十招，就被海拉撕开半边战甲，“托尼！”史蒂夫冲过去，咬牙抗下海拉致命的一击。

“海拉！”索尔手持雷神之锤一路电闪雷鸣朝她风卷而来，海拉哈哈狂笑，徒手接住他的锤子，“你永远不知道天高地厚！”她握爪成拳，无坚不摧的神锤在她的掌心寸寸碎裂，化为齑粉。索尔目瞪口呆，

海拉前行一步，索尔与她同时召唤雷电，两道电光在夜空中爆裂，狂风卷起，索尔被击倒在地，“啊啊啊啊！”，海拉尖长指尖穿过他的眼眶，生生抠下他的左眼。

“索尔！”洛基想要冲过去，诺恩斯挥出法术将他禁锢在原地，那个孩子用小手一点点为他擦去满面的泪痕。

地面剧烈震颤，黑洞像波涛一样扩大，渐渐吞噬阿斯加德的街道，奥丁站在金宫殿外，女官们抱着他哭闹不休的孩子们，芬尼特和耶梦加得。

海拉！”奥丁高举永恒之枪，海拉已经冲到他的眼前，尖刀凝成法阵向他劈过去，带起的罡风已经让周围的士兵纷纷跪倒，索尔摇摇晃晃地爬起来想要为父王抵挡，海拉一脚将他踢翻出去，索尔整个砸向金殿立柱，半边宫殿轰然坍塌。

永恒之枪正面迎击海拉的夜空之剑，漫天电闪雷鸣，狂风平地卷起，只听见轰隆一声，奥丁口吐鲜血单膝跪倒在废墟之中。

“弟弟！受死吧！”海拉捏爆了掌心那颗带血的眼球，再次向瘫倒的索尔张开死亡的指爪，黑色披风不详地荡漾，索尔艰难地撑住地面想要站立，他手无寸铁，生死就在一瞬间。


	20. Chapter 20

第二十章

女官怀中的芬尼特突然幻化成一头巨狼，咆哮着扑向海拉，耶梦加得转成一条大蟒，蛇尾缠住索尔将他拖离战场。

“不！”洛基尖叫，腰腹的阵痛越发剧烈，他挣开诺恩斯的束缚，从高高的云端一跃而下，打出翠色的防护屏障，扶起索尔，颤抖的手抚摸他满是鲜血的脸，“洛基！”索尔一如往昔，看见他就不由自主笑容满面，抓住他的手，将头靠在他的高高的肚皮上，咬牙逼退蚀骨的剧痛。

“海拉！”洛基抱紧索尔，被选中的孩子在他身体内跳动，挣扎着想要来到这个多灾多难的神域，羊水和鲜血顺着腿弯流淌，被法术暂时遮掩，洛基面色惨白，知道自己撑不了多久。

海拉口中念念有词，黑色的迷雾击打翠色屏障，碎裂声清脆。洛基再难支撑，捧住肚子瘫倒在地。

“洛基。”海拉祭出死亡之剑，索尔抱紧他，徒劳的想用后背为他抵挡，巨狼芬尼特一跃而起，张开咬住海拉的肩头，黑色的迷雾钻进他的脑袋，他松开嘴，翠色大眼睛变得空洞而迷茫，转头像刚刚站起的奥丁冲了过去。

洛基推开索尔，用最后的力量冲到奥丁身边，抬手抵住巨狼的鼻尖，大家伙止住脚步，毛茸茸的脑袋微微侧歪，嗅了嗅眼前让人熟悉的味道。  
“真是软弱啊，所谓的血缘。”海拉不高兴的撇嘴，索尔再次冲过来，赤手空拳召唤雷电，海拉动动手指，大蟒像绳索一样飞来，直面雷电之光。

索尔仓促之下想要召回雷电，“祖父！”大蟒在婴儿和猛兽之间不停切换，含糊地呼唤奥丁的名字。

“咣！”，永恒之枪与雷电相交，奥丁高高举起褪去巨蟒形态啼哭不休的耶梦佳得，海拉的另一只手从他的心脏穿过，“父王！”洛基惊呼，“去吧，我的儿子！”奥丁转头看他，熟悉的面庞满是不舍的依恋，“父王！”金色的粉末随风飘散，一代君王战死沙场！

地动越来越猖狂，黑色的迷雾自远方奔涌而来，长街之上房屋摇晃，无数残砖碎瓦砸落，百姓们逃出临时避难所，史蒂夫将军队组成人墙，将他们保护在身后。霜巨人的首领保尔满身是血的跑过来，想抱起因为阵痛而无力移动的洛基，巨狼低吼着不让他接近，洛基拍拍狼的大爪子，狼就地打滚，变回婴儿的模样，保尔过来捞住他们两个退到安全区域。

“父王！”索尔再一次向着海拉冲过去，他没有神锤，空余一身蛮力，海拉轻易将他掀倒在地，“哈哈哈哈哈，我看看谁还能阻挡我！我才是阿斯加德认证的王！”

百姓们在哭泣，人群中响起吟唱声，为他们的诸神之父哀悼，星星点点光芒飘荡长空，洛基扶着索尔站直，他们肩背相靠，四周是为他们在奋力拼杀的友人们。

长枪从范达尔的胸膛穿过，利斧劈开霍根的头颅，他的家乡，他的子民，他赖以生存的地方，血腥遍地，呼喊遍地，他们需要他去战斗，他们需要被他守卫。

“弟弟！受死吧！”海拉的死亡之剑近在眼前，索尔避无可避。

“哥哥！”洛基抓起永恒之枪，向着他用力投掷，父王的脸庞在记忆中清晰，“索尔，奥丁森我的长子，你的力量来源于人民，守卫阿斯加德是你不可推卸的责任。”

金枪在手，索尔咆哮着冲向海拉，“诸神之父，愿你将我保佑！”他回望战火中的子民，他们看着他，他们向着他，他们是他力量的最终源泉。

巨大的黑洞在海拉的脚下形成，地狱在向她召唤，“不！索尔！”命运女神尖叫，“索尔！冥界需要新的主人，她是你的女儿。”

洛基艰难地抬手按住了自己的小腹，婴儿在那里不安的踢动，生而为王，肩担万物，洛基不可抑止想起弗嘉丽的脸庞，他带来的三千精兵正在为了他厮杀，索尔在和海拉交战，黑洞越来越大，漫天都是雾气，“洛基！她选中的是你的女儿！雷神之女，终将入主冥界。”命运女神的哭喊被一个死灵士兵砍断，她被刺伤在地，带着鲜血继续哭喊：“这个黑洞会吞噬整个宇宙的，冥府需要新的主人。”

洛基抬手捉住一片飘来的金沙，袖中匕首垂下，他给自己念了一道咒语，地面浮起碧绿光圈，他就坐在光圈中央撕开皮甲，他再看一眼索尔，索尔红色的披风在战场中格外好辨认，他是他的兄弟，他是他的爱人，他们在漫长的时光里彼此相伴，彼此相爱，彼此相依，索尔说“他是他的王。”洛基想其实应该是：他们各自为王，为对方而战，守护彼此内心的栖息地。

他看着被婴儿撑的近乎透明的下腹部，深吸一口气，高举尖刀，一刀破开了自己的肚腹，啼哭声响彻天地。

“索尔！”他把那个带血的孩子丢给索尔，海拉试图去接这个孩子，索尔发力将她撞开，他抱住那个小小的孩子，那是个漂亮的小姑娘，眼泪从他海蓝色的眼睛里落下，冥府的守门人浮上来，朝他伸出双手，海拉再次向他进攻，希芙披头散发的拦住她，阿斯加德的百姓们从避难所里涌出来拦在他们之间，长长人墙之外，索尔把孩子放在守门人怀中。

黑洞慢慢合上，雾气渐渐散去，婴儿的啼哭声越来越小，洛基颓然瘫倒在地，好几个小神官跑过来给他套一个又一个治疗咒术。

海拉发出“啊啊啊啊啊-----”的尖叫，她的力量在飞速流逝，冥界已经将她抛弃，她像是根茎被斩断的毒草，不过苟延残喘。

“索尔！”她孤注一掷，高高飞起，朝索尔做出最后的一击，金枪穿过她的额头，索尔亲手终结了这一切。

“你不会赢的，索尔。”海拉大笑，与那杆枪一起变为飞灰。

“上舰艇！”彼得在空中狂吼，不远处的天空，无数外星战舰朝着他们蜂拥而来，正中间是那个熟悉的圆形的飞行器。

“灭霸！”阿斯加德在炮火中坍塌，索尔抓起满身是血的洛基，史蒂夫扶住站立不稳的托尼，巴基拉着朗姆洛，克林特和卡魔拉怀抱他们的三个孩子，指挥长街上的百姓登上舰队。

彼得跟火箭在密集的炮火中为他们撕开一条生路。


End file.
